Victorious With a Chance of Jonas on Deck
by XxAndyIsMySaviourxX
Summary: So Random, Mack Falls, the Victorious gang, Jonas gang and Suite Life gang go to camp to compete in different challenges against each other. Will their be love or hate? Friendship or Enemies? Channy, Nacy, Bori, Taco. Joe/Jade alliance. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, JONAS, or Victorious... I'm thinking about having someone help me with the story. If you're thinking about helping, PM me. You have to have at least 2 stories either in process or completed. BTW on my other two stories. I got writers block! PM or review on the review section for those stories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Will the casts of 'So Random!' and 'Mackenzie Falls' report to Mr. Condor's office," said a voice over the intercom. My friends and I were in the prop house. We all gave each other one look and rushed out the door. It's not everyday you get called in to your bosses office.

When my friends and I arrived, the drama snobs were already there. Ha! Drama snobs. Good one.

"For starters, none of you are fired," Mr. Condor said. We all sighed with relief. "Instead, you will all be going away for a week at the least 22 or 23. You ten have been chosen to compete in challenges in a new reality show. You will compete with 13 other people also live here in L.A. But you will be in Canada. There, you will be separated in to two different teams and compete in challenges. Each week, you will vote someone on your team off. The loser will go home. When any of you loose, you will be coming back here and make you're own show with the others who were voted off. Your show will be about the people who were voted off. The first two who are eliminated, will be the hosts," Really? A reality show! I'm so excited!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We all met up at the studio the next morning with at least 2 – 3 suitcases each. There, a bus picked us up. Technically a Condor Studios bus which had Mackenzie Falls on one side and So Random on the other. I sat next to Tawni. We've become really good friends. Nico and Grady sat together. They share a brain. Chasity and Portlyn sat together. Chad and Skylar sat together which left Jason and Zora. Jason is the prankster of Mackenzie Falls.

"I've seen these reality shows!" Tawni said. "Please don't vote me off!"

"As long as you don't vote me off," I said. "I wonder what we get if we win?"

"I just hope I don't make any enemies besides these drama snobs,"

"I just hope the host isn't a total psycho or jerk,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tori's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe we're going to be on a reality show!" I said to Beck. We've been getting closer since him and Jade broke up.

"This is gonna be so cool!" he said.

"Mhmm. This is serious chiz," Andre said.

"What is chiz anyway?" I asked.

"I think it's a German sausage," he said. We all laughed.

"Mr. Sikowitz said there'd be celebrities competing with us. At least thirteen of them and 2 other non famous like us," Robbie said.

"I can show off my talent," Trina said. _Too bad she has none._

"Hopefully their not stuck up," Jade said.

"Or the host being a complete and total psychopath," Beck said.

Finally the bus came to pick us up. And it was a Condor Studios bus. Wait! So Random and Mackenzie Falls shoot there! Maybe their gonna be on the show too. We stepped inside to see both shows talking to the person they were next to. I sat with Andre, Cat with Beck, Robbie and Rex (the puppet) and Trina and Jade. Andre and mine's seats were directly behind Sonny Munroe's and Tawni Hart's. They were both talking about what we'd be doing on the show. Actually, the whole bus was talking about it.

"They better have good food," I said to Andre.

"Yeah," he said. "It's also a good thing I brought my keyboard," he said nudging to his large suitcase which held his music stuff.

"If the host is a psycho, Zora will probably handle him," I heard Sonny say. "Zora!" she called. Zora looked back from 2 rows in front.

"What's up Sonny?" she asked.

"You got that cold cut catapult?" Sonny asked. Zora nodded. "Can you use it on the host if he's a creep?"

"You got it sister!" she said.

"Perfect!" Sonny said and she went back to talking with Tawni.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nick's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is so exciting!" Stella said. "We're going to be on a reality show!"

"I know! I can't believe it!" Macy said.

"I heard there's going to be at least 10 other celebrities competing with us and 6 non celebrities," I said.

"They ain't nothin' compared to moi," Deezy said.

"You sure?" Kevin asked. "I heard their on hit TV shows,"

"HEY!" Joe said. "Here comes the bus!" We turned to see that a Condor Studio's bus was coming our way.

"It's a Condor Studio's bus!" Stella squealed.

"Mackenzie Falls and So Random shoot there!" Macy said. "I love Mackenzie Falls!"

"We love So Random!" my brothers and I said. When the bus opened, we stepped on and heard a few gasps. Then they went back to talking. So Random and Mackenzie Falls were on the bus with 6 other people and a puppet? I sat behind some goth girl with Macy. I kind of got a crush on her. Stella and Joe sat together. Obviously. Which left Kevin with Deezy. Poor dude.

REVIEW! PLZ!

Couples:

Channy: Chad and Sonny

Bori/Teck: Beck and Tori

Mick/Nacy: Nick and Macy

Joella: Joe and Stella

Tawnico: Tawni and Nico

Grasity: Grady and Chasity

Cobbie: Cat and Robbie

Jora/Zason: Jason and Zora

Kade/Jevin: Jade and Kevin

Friendships:

Tori and Sonny

Beck and Chad

Nico and Nick

Nico and Andre

Tawni and Macy

Tawni, Stella, Marta and Chasity

Nico and Deezy

Robbie and Grady

Zora and Jason

etc...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Victorious, or Jonas... or a dog...

Also I got a question from an anonymous reader asking who is Jason. I made Jason up. Some other people use that name too. Either way in mine and a lot of other people's story they have someone the same age as Zora. He's the youngest on Mackenzie Falls

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about 3 hours of riding in a bus with 22 other people, the bus stopped for gas. We were allowed to get out and go to the restroom. I was about to step off when someone pushed me.

"GOTTA PEE! GOTTA PEE! GOTTA PEE!" Cat yelled.

"She has the bladder of a squirrel," Jade said.

"Ain't that the truth," Rex said.

"Why does he have a puppet?" Tawni whispered to me. I shrugged. We went in to the store where the driver was getting gas. Tawni bought a new set up make up. Shocker. Note my sarcasm. I was walking down an aisle and made a left turn and bumped into the three named jerkthrob himself.

"Sonny I know I'm irresistible but that doesn't mean you have to attack me," he said.

"Chad, I only bumped into you," I said and stood up.

"Sure you did," he teased.

"Why don't you just go to your drama snob friends," I said.

"Maybe I will," he said. 

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good," I said and stormed off to Tawni.

"What was that all about?" I heard Jade ask.

"Who knows?" Robbie said.

"I swear it's the same thing with you two," Tawni said. "You always fight over something pointless. It's getting old,"

"Whatever let's just get back onto the bus," I said and we walked back to the bus with everyone else.

"We're doing roll call to make sure everyone is here," said the bus driver. "Andre,"

"Here,"

"Beck," _What kind of a name is Beck?_

"Here,"

"Cat,"_ Cat? Isn't that the crazy girl?_

"Here,"

"Chad,"

"CDC here," _Wow. Conceited much?_

"Chasity,"

"Here,"

"Deezy," _Again. WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS THAT!_

"Deezy in da hiz-ouse,"

"Grady," _Graded Cheese!_

"Here,"

"Jade," _Ooh! Bratz!_

"Here," she said in a monotone voice.

"Jason,"

"Here,"

"Joe,"

"Here,"

"Kevin,"

"Here,"

"Macy,"_ Hmm. Pretty name._

"Here,"

"Nick,"

"Here,"

"Nico,"

"Here,"

"Portlyn,"

"Here,"

"Robbie,"

"Here,"

"Skylar,"

"Here,"

"Stella," _I kinda wanted that name when I was younger._

"Sonny,"

"Here," I say.

"Tawni,"

"Here," she says. "And I'm pretty!"

"Tori,"

"Here,"

"Trina,"

"Here,"

"And Zora," we waited and there was no answer. "Zora?" Then her head popped out from the ceiling. A few people jumped. By a few I mean everyone except my cast mates and Chad. We were all used to that.

"Right here," she said and came in.

This time we had about 2 more hours of riding and we finally made it to Canada. It's summer so it's not really cold here. (A.N. I don't know if it's super cold in Canada or not or just average)

"Welcome to Camp Maskoka," some dude said. Probably our host. "I'm your host Chris McClain (A.N had to use him! He's evil!)," he said. "When I call your name stand over there," he said and pointed to his left. Wow. We were being separated into teams already? "Nick Jonas, Tori Vega, Nico Harris, Chad Dylan Cooper, Stella Malone, Robbie Shapiro, Sonny Munroe, Portlyn Madisson, Deezy, Beck and Tawni Hart," he said. So far everyone looked decent. Except Chad. "You will be Team Pie. Just kidding. Team Victory,"

"Glad to know only 2 people from Mackenzie Falls are on our team," Tawni whispered. I noticed the camera pointing in our direction but ignored it.

"Team Killer will be Joe Jonas, Macy Misa, Kevin Jonas, Cat, Jade, Trina Vega, Andre, Zora Lancaster, Grady Mitchell, Chasity Ann DeWitt, Jason and Skylar," Chris said. "Go leave your bags in your cabins and meet back here for your first challenge,"

Tawni and I walked together to a cabin with 2 rooms. One was the guys the other was the girls. We both put our suitcases on any old bunk and met back out side for our first challenge.

REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chappy 3 people. BTW I own nothing. Not even some lines from the show that comes in later chapters or this one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I hope you've all got your running shoes," Chris said. "Run around the whole island. First team back wins," We all groaned and started running. I was up ahead with a guy on my team. I think his name is Beck.

"Is it just me or does Chris seem evil?" he asked.

"Gotta ask Zora," I said. "She can detect evil,"

"So can my ex girlfriend Jade," he said.

"Don't wanna get on her bad side," Tori said coming ahead. "Trust me. Been there, done that don't wanna go back,"

"Yeah thanks for the warning," I said. "And warning for you two, Chad's got a huge ego,"

"Heard that," he said coming up behind me.

"Chad," I snorted.

"Sonny," he sneered.

"Tori," Beck said getting in on it.

"Beck," she said.

"Something tells me Chris is gonna use passed challenges from his old reality shows," Beck said.

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "For all we know this could be one where we jump off a cliff,"

"I saw that one!" I said. "Or it could be when we have to eat gross stuff,"

"Yeah that was totally sick," she said. "How long have we been running?"

"Few minutes," Beck said.

"Hello? Still here," Chad said.

"I know you are," I said.

"Fine,"

"Fine"

"Good,"

"Good," I said and ran farther ahead. I heard Tori coming up behind me.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"It's a day to day thing," I said. "It's complicated. He's complicated,"

"Yeah I could tell," she said. "What's he like,"

"He's conceited, thinks about himself, is a jerk, has beautiful blue eyes and sandy blonde hair that make me wanna touch it," I said and realized what I just said.

"Somebody's got a crush," she said in a sing song voice.

"Pfft! What?" I said. "I don't like Chad!" I said and realized my voice went higher. Dang it! Stupid denial voice!

"Denial," she said with the same tone.

"Okay! So I like him!" I said. "But he doesn't like me. Our shows are rivals,"

"C'mon Sonny!" she said. I SAW the way Chad was looking at you when we were talking back there. And when you two were fighting. He likes you,"

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I KNOW so," she said.

"What about you and Beck?" I asked. I could see her cheeks turning light pink.

"Well we've been getting closer since he and Jade broke up," she admitted.

"Uh huh.." I said gesturing her to continue.

"He's really sweet and funny," she said. "But I don't know if he likes me as more than a friend,"

"He does," I said. "I know people,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chad's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was running along side Beck. We were talking about random guy things.

"So what's Tori like?" I asked.

"She's sweet, funny, nice and can sing," he said.

"Sonny can sing," I said and remembered her singing on 'So Random!'. Okay! I watch it! Sue me! Then Beck broke me out of my trance.

"Sounds like you like her," he said.

"What?" I said. "Pfft! Pfft! Do Not!" I said and noticed my voice went higher. Dang it! Sonny's denial voice is rubbing off on me.

"Denial!" he said in a sing song voice.

"PFFT!" I said. "Okay so I like her. But our shows are bitter enemies, HAPPY!"

"Yes, yes I am," he said. Just like Phineas.

"Well you like Tori," I shot back.

"Yes," he said not paying attention to what I was saying. "Yes I do. Wait. What!"

"You. Like. Tori." I stated.

"Okay. I do. Happy!" he said.

"Yes," I said mocking him. "Yes I am,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nico's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tawni was just ahead with some girl named Macy. I was running with Nick. So far we were pretty good pals. We were laughing because our names our Nico and Nick and their off by one letter.

"Have you noticed that Macy's hair flows in the wind," Nick said daydreaming like.

"Sounds like you've got a crush," I said.

"Yeah," he said. "It happened when we came here from New Jersey to L.A," he said. "She used to be a crazed fan,"

"I know what that's like," I said and shuddered.

"So why do you like Tawni," he said.

"What makes you think I like Tawni?" I asked.

"You were staring at her for five minutes straight," he said.

"Oh yeah," I said. "Well, one time she helped me prank Chad while Grady was having problems with his brother and fake dated Sonny,"

"Oh yeah," he said. "Pranking does a lot,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tawni's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was running along side Macy. She was really cool. A little bit like Sonny.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked her.

"Red," she stated. "And you?"

"Pink!" I said. "Are you Team Edward or Jacob?"

"Jacob!" she said. 

"So am I!" I squealed.

"He's so hot!" she said. "But Nick is cuter!"

"I SO knew you liked him!" I said.

"We've been friends for at least a year now,"

"Yeah I could tell. He so likes you!"

"Really!" she said. "What about you and Nico? You were staring at him when we were getting placed in our teams,"

"Well we got closer when we pranked Chad," I said. "It was really fun but I don't know if he like likes me,"

"He does," she said. "I know this kinda stuff,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beck and Chad had barely caught up with me and Tori.

"Tori," I said and she looked at me. "Got any talents?"

"I can sing,"

"So can I!" I said. "You go first!"

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dreams in action

You're never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if you're

Living your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

"You're really good!" I said. "My turn!"

I'm over my head and I know it

I know it

I'm doing my best not to show it

To show it

Whatever it takes to be

What I was meant to be

I'm gonna try

Cause I'm living the dream and I know it

I know it

I'm doing my best not to blow it

To blow it

And I know everything will be fine

With me, myself and time

"Hey you were right," Beck said to Chad. "She can sing. What about you?"

Starstruck

Camera flashes

Cover of magazines

(oh oh)

Starstruck

Designer sunglasses

Living the dream as a teen

All the fancy cars

Hollywood Boulevard

Here the crowd calling your name yeah

Starstruck

Prepare to get

Starstruck

Oh yeah

"I never knew you could sing," I said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me," he said and winked. I blushed. "What about you Beck?"

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer

Do you know you're unlike any other

You'll always be my thunder I'd a said

You're eyes are the brightest of all the colors

I don't wanna ever love another

You'll always be my thunder

So bring on the rain

Bring on the thunder

"Okay so all four of us could sing," I said. "If a challenge comes up with singing we have us four, Nick, Tawni, Nico can rap and I don't know about Deezy, Robbie, Portlyn or Stella,"

"Portlyn is bad!" Chad said.

"So is Robbie," Tori said.

"Look!" Beck said. We looked up ahead and saw the finish line. Then we crossed it.

"We're the first ones back," I said.

"Now you need the rest of you're team to win," Chris said. Soon, Tawni, Nico, Macy and Nick came. That's 7 to 1. Next Joe, Kevin, Cat, Zora and Andre showed up. That's 7 to 6. After a long ten minute wait, Everyone else besides Skylar arrived. Which meant that we won.

"We won!" Tori and I exclaimed and the rest of our team cheered. Then Skylar showed up.

"This was only part one of your challenge," Chris said and my team stopped cheering. "Part two is..."

Ooh! Cliffy! Yay! Review or no more story!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chappy! I own nothing. Sadly...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Part two is to not fall asleep," Chris said. "Which should be hard since you just ran around the whole island. Now go over to the campfire area and sit around, talk, do whatever but try not to fall asleep," Man that guy is evil!

"I was hoping we'd get a normal host," I said and slumped onto the ground with Chad beside me.

"Me too. Well," he said. "Might as well try to keep each other awake. We ARE on the same team,"

"One way to do that is to talk,"

"Yeah," he said. "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple," I said. "You?"

"Blue like my eyes," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Food?"

"Spaghetti,"

"Pizza," he said. Wow. We both love Italian. "Song?"

"Something Bout Love by David Archuleta," (A.N. Luv that song!)

"Hey Soul Sister by Train. Fear?"

"Thunder storms,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I have a bad case of astrophobia. Which means fear of thunder storms,"

"I have a fear of heights," he replied. "What do you do if there's a storm?"

"Well I'd usually scream and cry. My mom would comfort me until the storm would be over," I said. "I'd never get any sleep,"

"What are you gonna do if and when there's a storm while we're here?" he asked. I shrugged. I never thought of that.

"I have no idea," I said. There was silence for a few seconds.

"I could do it," he said.

"Do what?"

"Keep you company during the storm,"

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said. I thought about having Chad holding me during a storm. There will be a storm. I mean, we're in CANADA.

"What can you not live without," he said.

"My necklace," I said and pulled my necklace off. He came over closer to me to see it. So close that I could feel his breath on my neck. It gave me goosebumps. My necklace had a sun on it and in the center it had an 'S' in it.

"I get it," Chad said. "'S' for your name and the sun," I nodded.

"What about you?" I asked turning to face him.

"My watch," he said. He took it off and gave it to me to see. "It's the last thing I have from my grandpa. If I lost it, I'd freak,"

"Same with my necklace," I said. "My dad gave it to me on my twelfth birthday. Then a week later, he died in a car accident,"

"I'm so sorry,"

"It's okay," I said fighting back my tears. I let one fall. That was a big mistake. Letting one fall caused the others to fall. I brought my knees up to my chest and held them. I cried quietly so Chad wouldn't notice. But he did. He put his arms around me. I let my head fall on his chest and cried slowly.

"Hey Tori!" Trina yelled. "Look at the necklace I found in my luggage! Dad gave it to me before we left!" That did it. My tears came out faster and I cried harder. He pulled me into a tighter hug.

"What's with her?" Trina asked.

"Her dad gave her a necklace on her 12th birthday and died in a car accident a week later," Chad said.

"And?" Trina asked again.

"You reminded her of him by yelling to your sister about some necklace your dad gave you,"

"Uh huh?" she asked.

"You still don't get it?" Chad said.

"Trina how could you be so insensitive!" Tori said sticking up for me. "It's the birthweek thing all over again,"

"Birthweek?"Tawni asked.

"Trina thinks that one day isn't enough to celebrate her birthday," Tori said. "On her last birthweek, me and Andre wrote a song and I performed it as her present. When the song ended, she said 'So where's my present?',"

"Yeah," Andre said. "Tori and I worked hard on it,"

"Can I wear a song?" Trina asked/yelled. "No! Can I eat a song? No! Can I flaunt a song and make everyone jealous? NO! YOU FAILED!" While Tori and Trina were arguing I kept crying. Chad was rubbing circles on my back trying to calm me down. After a while, I stopped crying and let go of Chad's embrace.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said and sighed. I looked around and saw that Grady and Robbie were asleep. Tawni, Stella and Portlyn were talking about clothes. Macy and Chasity were judging people by their personalities. Nico and Deezy were talking about girls. Then I remembered part of a song and hummed it quietly. My dad would sing that one part to me when I had a nightmare.

"What'cha humming to?" Chad asked.

"Part of a song my dad would sing to me," I said.

"Can I hear that part?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. I took a deep breath and started singing.

Don't worry you're not alone

Baby those days are gone

I promise you it'll get better, better

Corazon a Corazon

"What does 'corazon' mean?" he asked.

"Heart in Spanish," I said. "The rest of the songs kind of like hip hop,"

"Can I hear it?" he asked. I nodded and motioned Tawni over. I told her to sing Corazon (You're Not Alone) with me. She knew the song too.

(Sonny, _Tawni_, **Both**)

**Don't worry you're not alone**

**Baby those days are gone**

**I promise you it'll get better, better**

**Corazon a Corazon**

Sometimes I just don't get it

And I don't know why

Your heart all up in it

And it still don't fly

_Girl I know_

_Yeah I know_

_Sometimes you're feeling so low_

_And you gotta maintain_

_Nine outta ten of them_

_Run the same game_

Girl I know

Yeah I know

**Don't worry you're not alone**

**Baby those days are gone**

**I promise you it'll get better, better**

**Corazon a Corazon**

**Don't worry you're not alone**

**Baby those days are gone**

**I promise you it'll get better, better**

**Corazon a Corazon**

He acts like you man

But he got girls on the side

Hate makes you hide

But the truth don't lie

_Girl I know_

_Yeah I know_

_Don't run away_

_Keep it real with yourself_

**Do it for you not for nobody else**

Girl I know

_(I know I know)_

Yeah I know

**If you thinkin bout bailin out**

**I'ma make it better**

**Don't worry bout falling down**

**We'll get through this together**

**Corazon Corazon**

**You know you not alone**

**Corazon Corazon**

**You know those days are gone**

**When you thinkin bout givin up**

**Don't you keep on runnin**

**Stand tall, keep it real**

**Prima J will keep you goin**

**Corazon Corazon**

**You no you're not alone**

**Corazon Corazon**

**Don't worry you're not alone**

**Baby those days are gone**

**I promise you it'll get better, better**

**Corazon a Corazon**

**Don't worry you're not alone**

**Baby those days are gone**

**I promise you it'll get better, better**

**Corazon a Corazon**

**Don't worry you're not alone**

**Baby those days are gone**

**I promise you it'll get better, better**

**Corazon a Corazon**

**Don't worry you're not alone**

**Better keep moving on**

**You know that it's gonna get better better**

**Corazon a Corazon**

**I promise you it'll get better, better**

**Corazon a Corazon**

As we finished the song, we heard applause from everyone who was still awake. So far this thing has gone on for a long time.

"Congrats to you guys making it past the 8 hour mark," Chris said. I checked my watch and saw that it was 2:30 am. Only Nick, Tori, Jade, Beck, Chad, Joe, Macy, Zora, Jason, Tawni and I were still awake.

"We should probably keep on talking so we don't fall asleep," Chad said.

"Yeah," I said. "How long do you think this'll last?"

"Who knows," he said. "At this rate, Zora and Jason will get bored and fall asleep. They ARE only twelve," I looked over to Jason and Zora who were throwing small rocks at the people who were asleep.

"Check this out," Jason told everyone. He walked over to Skylar who was asleep and put his hand in a cup of hot water. Skylar smiled. I heard a weird noise and looked farther down to see that Skylar had just peed his pants.

"Gross," Chad and I said in unison.

"I didn't think that was possible," I said.

"Sky ain't gonna be happy when he wakes up," Chad said. "Especially on national TV,"

"Yup," I said popping the p.


	5. Chapter 5

Shout out to Man-Suz-She who has reviewed for almost every chapter. And one to Geekquality for reviewing! And to everyone else who reviews my stories! I own nothing. Not even a dog...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oof," I heard. I looked around and saw that Macy tripped over a rock that Jason and Zora moved.

"Timber," I said and yawned. Chad got a hold of my arm.

"Careful," he said. "We gotta make sure we don't fall asleep,"

"Thanks," I said and shifted to where I was looking up at the sky. "The stars are beautiful tonight,"

"Yeah," Chad said. "Too bad you can't see them in L.A right?"

"Yeah...it's a shame,"i said. "Hey look! A shooting star!"

"Make a wish," he said. _I wish that Chad would like me. Not because of a wish. But for me. If he does, I wish he would admit it already._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chad's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Make a wish," I said. _I want Sonny to like me for who I am. Not Chad Dylan Cooper but Chad. _It took me about 2 seconds to realize that mine and Sonny's hands were interlocked. How'd they get like that? Oh well I liked it.

"Hey those stars look like a heart!" Sonny said. I looked to where she was pointing and laughed a little.

"They do," I said. I saw another one and pointed to them. "That one looks like Zora's sarcophagus," For the next 30 minutes we were finding different patterns in the stars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone who was asleep had already woken up. Only me, Chad, Tori, Joe, Jason and Macy survived the night without sleep. We had bags under our eyes.

"Everyone who has already fallen asleep go shower," Chris said. "You guys stink. Everyone else, no sleeping. Or try not to,"

"I think I'm so tired I'm not even tired anymore," Chad said. "Does that make sense?" I shrugged. I checked my watch again.

"We've been awake for 17 hours so far," I said and everyone groaned.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but," Jason started. "I'm too tired to prank!" Everyone gasped.

"Dude you're losing it!" Joe said. "We've only been here for about 2 days and you've already pulled 8 big pranks with Zora,"

"That reminds me," Jason said. He grabbed a walkie talkie and spoke into it. "J-Dog to Crazy Girl,"

"Go for Crazy Girl," Zora said over the walkie talkie.

"Press it now!" Jason said. "Over," About three seconds later we heard a loud noise come from the mess hall. We all started cracking up when we realized it was a fart. We saw the others rushing out of there.

"Operation: Fart is now completed," Zora said.

Sorry it's short! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been crazy busy with school stuff since it's about to start in a few days...

Disclaimer: On my birthday I got an iPod. I loved it but I still wanted Sonny With A Chance... So I don't own it... yet...*insert evil laugh here*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What exactly did you two do?" Joe asked.

"Put tiny fart noise chips in peoples pockets when they were asleep. They even make farting noises!" Jason said.

"Oof," we turned to see that Macy had fallen asleep. Now it was 3 against 2.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me, Chad, Tori, Joe and Jason were still awake. It began getting harder and harder to stay awake but I managed.

"I could seriously use some coffee," Tori said.

"A bucket of cold water to stick my head in," I said.

"Ditto," Jason said. I'm surprised he's still awake. He's only twelve. But he has a lot of energy.

"I'd kill for some chocolate," Chad said. He and I are chocoholics. Especially on Snickers ©. He and I only team up on getting them. We have like a sensor in our nose to sense where Snickers © are. It's freaky

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_It was a regular day. Me and my cast were getting some fro-yo's from the cafeteria. Then suddenly, mine and Chad's heads shot up. We looked at the door way to see Josh the mail guy with 2 bars of Snickers ©. We both made a run for him and attacked him. Then we made a run for it. We finally stopped when we reached the outside of Chad's dressing room._

"_That was so much fun," I said still panting. _

"_And we snagged 2 Snicker © bars!" he said and gave me the second one. _

"_Did you see Josh's face when we made a run for him?" I asked._

"_He looked like he was gonna pee his pants!" he said and we erupted with laughter. We laughed so hard that we fell on the ground. Then I accidentally rolled over him in an awkward position. When we both realized the position we were in, we both quickly got up._

"_Ummm," _

"_Yeah..."_

"_So I'll see you later," I said and walked off._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier.

"Sonny?" Chad asked.

"Earth to Sonny," Tori said waving her hand in front of my face. The last thing I remembered was hitting something hard yet soft.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chad's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dang it," I said. "Sonny's down,"

"It's okay Chad. It's just 2 against 2," Tori reassured me.

"Yeah, you're right," I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was about to collapse when Tori slapped me.

"Thanks," I said. "I needed that,"

"No prob,"

"Look," I said pointing to Jason. His eyelids would close slowly then open really fast. He's gonna crack. BANG! He fell. Only Joe was left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't take it anymore! My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton! The last thing I remembered was Tori slapping me silly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tori's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Great," I said. "Just great. Chad's down,"

"Whoever needs to go to the bathroom go now," Chris said. Joe went. I went last time Chris called for bathroom breaks. He was gone for at least 5 minutes. It doesn't take someone that long to 'go'. I don't think I could last longer. Sooner or later I was gonna loose. I closed my eyes slowly and heard Chris yell-

"Tori!"

I noticed that I fell asleep. Oh well. Can't help it. Then I woke up about an hour later. I was in a bunk in the girls room. I looked around to see that it was still day. No one except me was in the room. I figured that they were in the mess hall so I got up and headed toward there. When I opened the door I was welcomed with applause and cheering from my team.

"Congrats to Tori who won the challenge," Beck said. I blushed since he was anouncing it while standing on a chair. He motioned me over to sit with him.

"I thought that Joe won," I said and sat down.

"Actually he fell asleep on the toilet!" Robbie said and we started laughing.

(A.N I got that part from Total Drama Island. So I don't own it)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zora's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grady," I whispered to him. He turned to me while the others weren't paying attention. "Meet me at the campsite after lunch," I said. Then I whispered the same to Jason and told him to tell Chasity and Skylar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Remember last night when Trina made Sonny cry because of her dad?" I asked everyone. They all nodded. "And she didn't even seem to care,"

"I've never seen Sonny so 'un sunny'," Grady said.

"Yeah me neither," Chasity said. "I'd rather have her 'sunny' than 'cloudy',"

"So I was thinking we'd vote Trina off tonight," I said.

"I'll help," said a voice. We turned to see Jade. She was actually kinda scary. And I think we all know I don't get scared. "I never like Trina and I'd be glad if she was gone. And I'm pretty sure her sister Tori would be too,"

"And having to share a room with her," Chasity said.

"Good point," I said. "She made a big fuss about getting a top bunk,"

"So tonight we all boot out Trina," Jason said.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Victorious, Sonny With A Chance or Jonas L.A... ya happy?

OMG GUESS WHAT! I READ ONLINE THAT VICTORIOUS AND ICARLY ARE HAVING A CROSSOVER EPPY!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Meet me at the docks after lunch," Nick whispered to me. I nodded my head in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked to the docks where Nick told me to meet him. I saw him with his guitar.

"Hey Nick," I said.

"Oh hey Sonny," he said. He didn't notice me coming.

"So what'd you wanna see me for?" I asked.

"You know Macy?"

"Yeah,"

"I really like her so I wrote this song for her and I wanted to run it by someone. Tell me what you think," he started playing his guitar. I figured that the song name was 'I'm Your Biggest Fan'. I knew Macy was gonna love it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chad's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I stepped out of the guys cabin and looked around. Then I noticed that Sonny was with Nick at the docks. What was HE doing with MY SONSHINE? AND PLAYING HER A SONG! Man I am not used to being jealous. That's right. Chad Dylan Cooper is jealous.

"Hey Sonny!" I said as I reached the dock. "Hey Nick,"

"Oh hey Chad what's up?" she asked putting on her signature smile. The one that made all of my insides turn into mush.

"Well I stepped outside the cabin, saw you two here, here I am," I said. "I also heard Nick playing a song,"

"Yeah," he said. AHA! SO YOU ADMIT YOU WROTE THAT SONG FOR SONNY! "I wrote it for Macy," THAT'S RIGHT! YOU WROTE THAT SONG FOR SO- MACY?

"Than why were you playing it to Sonny?" I asked.

"Nick wanted to run it by someone," Sonny said.

"The song has some hip hop in it," Nick said.

"Let me guess, Nico and Deezy suggested it," I said.

"Yup," Nick said.

"Well the rest of our team is at the rewards shop. We should go so that the good stuff doesn't get taken," I said.

"I'll race ya," Sonny challenged.

"Okay. One," Nick said.

"Two," I said.

"THREE!" Sonny said and we took off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rewards Shop~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Beck, Chad, Nick, Robbie, Nico and Deezy helped each other pull out the hot tub outside of the rewards shop. We all got in except for Portlyn who was getting us snacks.

"Whoa it's hot!" she exclaimed as she got in.

"Yes you are," Rex said. (Again. He's the puppet)Portlyn doesn't like cheesy pick up lines so she grabbed her sunscreen bottle and squirted some on Rex's face. We laughed while Robbie was wiping it off. "Now my face is gonna tan unevenly,"

"Who do you think the other teams gonna boot out?" Chad asked. We were next to each other in the hot tub. It took all of my will not to look at his abs. If I did, I'd end up staring.

"I have no idea," I said.

"It's possible that they might vote of Cat," Tori said. "Andre said that the girls are getting annoyed of her psychological problems,"

"Or Zora or Jason," Stella said. "Macy told me that they've been pulling pranks left and right,"

"What about Jade?" Deezy said.

"I heard from Chasity that she's really mean," Portlyn said.

"She's always like that," Robbie said.

"Maybe she's cold-blooded!" Tawni said which caused us to burst out laughing.

"Jade? Cold-blooded?" Rex said. "What a surprise," he said sarcastically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night Zora's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone who gets a marshmallow is safe from elimination," Chris said. "The person who does not is kicked off and cannot come back. Ever,"

"Oh hurry up!" I yelled.

"Jason, Chasity, Jade, Skylar, Grady, Macy, Joe, Zora and Kevin," Chris said as he threw marshmallows at us. "Only one left. The last one goes to...Cat," he said and threw her a marshmallow.

"Why me?" Trina asked.

"You made Sonny cry on national television," Chris said. "Not cool. 6 people teamed up against you,"

"Yeah you made Sonny cloudy," Grady said and the rest of us laughed. That joke is funny. Sonny sounds like sunny and Sonny is always sunny. And when she's not she's 'cloudy'.

"I never liked you," Jade said.

"I voted off Cat," Joe said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" she asked/yelled.

"Yo!" Chris said getting our attention. "Trina. Out. Now," and she left towards the bus that'll take her to the studio. UH OH! SHE'S ONE OF THE HOSTS OF THE AFTERMATH!

Review please! Sorry it took long to update!. or at least I think it did. I don't remember


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE, VICTORIOUS, OR JONAS! GOSH! U PEOPLE ARE SO MEAN! JK! Or StarStruck cause there's a part of it in this chappy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Guys!" Chad said as he stepped into the girls room. "We don't have a challenge today!"

"And?" Tawni asked.

"We can relax and we still get the rewards shop until the next challenge," Chad said.

"I'm going to the dock," I said.

"I'll come too!" Tori said. She and I have become really great friends.

"Me too!" Tawni said and we made our way to the dock. We were there for about 15 minutes talking about challenges and girl stuff.

"Hey look!" Tori said pointing behind us. "Beck, Chad and Nico are coming this way!"

"You have it bad for Beck!" Tawni said and Tori blushed.

"What about you and Nico?" I said. This time Tawni blushed.

"Well everyone know you and Chad like each other!" Tori said.

"Ssh!" I said. "They're coming!" I whisper yelled.

"Hey we brought you girls some chips from the rewards shop," Beck said and sat in the empty space on Tori's right. He handed her some nacho cheese flavored Doritos ©. They were her favorite. Nico gave Tawni some lemon flavored Lays ©. And Chad gave me some Cheetos © Hot Fries.

"How'd you know I like Hot Fries?" I asked him as he sat down in between me and Tawni.

"You'll eat anything if it's spicy," he said flashing a genuine smile.

"Oh yeah,"

"So I hear Trina got booted yesterday," Beck said.

"Oh yeah too bad," Tori said. "I didn't really want her here anyway,"

"Yeah Zora told me that she, Jason, Chasity, Jade and Skylar teamed up on booting her," Tawni said.

"Why?" Nico asked.

"It was Zora's idea to get back at her for making you cry," Chad said.

"I owe Zora one," I said.

"And remind me not to get on her bad side," Beck said.

"Me too," Tori said.

"If you do, then yow!" I said. Just thinking of what would happen if I were on her bad side gave me the shivers.

"Tori do you wanna go give someone a makeover?" Tawni asked and she winked at me. I knew what she was telling me. She wanted me and Chad alone.

"Let's do one on Cat!" Tori said. "I could get pay-back on her for using Grizzly Glue for that zombie make up she put on me," and they left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chad's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah. Nico I heard that Deezy wanted to show us something," Beck said and winked at me. I knew what he was trying to tell me. He wanted Sonny and I alone. I didn't mind. I've like Sonny since she faked being hurt when we were playing Musical Chairs. When the guys left, I looked at Sonny who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Whatca thinkin bout?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said and looked out at the lake. I scooted closer to her.

"C'mon. I know something is bugging you," I said.

"I'm serious Chad," she said. "Nothings wrong," I'm still not buying what she's selling so I started tickling her. She started laughing and ended up rolling on her back which made it easier to keep tickling her.

"Chad!... S-st-stop!" she said between laughs. I wasn't watching where I was going so we ended up falling off the dock into the water.

"I can't swim," she said. I immediately swam over to her. I grabbed her but she dunked me under the water. She TRICKED ME! I quickly recovered and came up.

"You're so evil!" I said and we started having a splash fight. (This is the part I got from StarStruck)We must have been fighting for at least 30 minutes then we decided to get out of the lake.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched?" I asked.

"Well we're on a reality show. We're always being watched," she said.

"Oh yeah," I said and noticed a camera pointed at our direction. "Do you think that Nick has already sang that song to Macy?"

"I don't know,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nick's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok Nick. It's now or never. You can do this.

"You can do this dude," Kevin said.

"You're the man," Nico said.

"You're right! Here I go," I said and walked over to where Macy and Stella were.

"Hey Nick," Macy greeted me. "What's up?"

"Hi Macy, Stella," I said. "Um Stella can I talk to Macy alone,"

"Okay later Macy," she said and walked over to some other girls.

"what's up Nick?" Macy asked.

"I wanted to tell you something but I didn't know how," I said and took a deep breath. "So here it goes," and I started strumming my guitar.

I never really noticed

Took a while for me to see

Playing back the moments

Now I'm starting to believe

Cuz I may not know where we are

But I know who I am

And baby I'm your biggest fan

"Omigosh! Nick! That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me!" she said.

"So you know what the song was saying?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah," she said. She started leaning in and I did the same. I pressed my lips onto hers. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. Then we pulled back for air.

"Macy will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes. Yes I would," she said mocking Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if I haven't updated as fast as you like but I just started school and my internet was out! BUT I WILL CONTINUE MY STORIES. I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THEM. So no worries. **

**I don't own Sonny With A Chance, Total Drama Island/Action/World Tour, Victorious or JONAS L.A... Or even a simply dog! UGH!... UGH!... UGH!...**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chris' P.O.V to the camera~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Last time, we saw Tori win victory for her team. Joe fell asleep on the toilet causing his team to lose and his dignity go down the toilet," I said. "There seems to be some chemistry between Sonny and Chad. In the end, Trina was the first to go home. We also have our first couple. A.K.A, Macy and Nick,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All campers report to the mess hall for your challenge," Chris said over the intercom.

"What do you think our next challenge is?" Chad asked coming up behind me causing me to jump. "Did I scare you?" Chad teased.

"Whatever and I don't know what our challenge is. Knowing Chris, it could be ANYTHING," I said.

Once we got to the mess hall, Chris told us our challenge was a trivia game about each other.

"If you answer a question correctly, you get to choose who's out of this challenge from the opposite team. If you answer wrong, you're out of this challenge," Chris said. "Tawni and Jason are up first. Who had braces when he/she was little and drank egg-nog which gave her a rash?"

"Robbie?" Jason guessed.

"Nope," Chris said. Jason went and sat down at his teams table.

"Chasity?" Tawni guessed. She got it wrong too and went to sit at our teams table.

"No the correct answer is Stella," Chris said. She had braces? **(A.N it shows that she had braces in the JONAS episode called 'Home Movies') **"Next are Chad and Andre. Who has a necklace that he/she has not taken off?" So easy. It's me.

"Zora?" Andre guessed.

"Nope," Chris said.

"Sonny," Chad said confidently.

"Correct. Who do you eliminate?"

"Cat," Chad said.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Cat yelled as she took a seat. **(A.N love when she does that!)**

"Nick and Zora, who once over fed his/her best friends goldfish that it exploded?"

"Tawni!" Zora exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Becky!" Tawni cried.

"Correct. Nick out and Zora who do you boot?"

"Portlyn," Zora said. Portlyn groaned.

"Tori and Jade, who's last name is actually 'Goldfarb'?"

"Umm. Deezy?" Jade guessed.

"Nope," Chris said.

"Stella?" Tori guessed.

"No you're out. The correct answer was Chad," Chris said.

"Dude, you're last name used to be 'Goldfarb'?" Robbie asked in between laughs.

"That's pretty bad," Tori said.

"I always knew you were a total nub," Rex said which caused Chad to pants him.

"AH! I've been violated!" Rex cried.

"Next are Sonny and Kevin. Who secretly loves Justin Bieber?"

"Umm. Is it Tori?" I asked.

"No. Out," Chris said. I took a seat next to Tori.

"Zora?" Kevin said.

"Correct," Chris said. We all gasped.

"Zora you love Justin Bieber?" Tawni asked. "I thought you hated him!"

"FINE I LOVE JUSTIN BIEBER!" Zora yelled.

"Kevin who do you boot?"

"Chad," Kevin said. Chad sat next to me. We were so close that our legs touched which sent a shockwave through me.

"Hey Goldfarb," I teased.

"Oh shut it. Allison," he said. He did NOT just go there! 

"What'd you call me?" I asked getting angrier by the minute.

"Allison," Chad said realizing I hated my name. "Gotta problem with that?"

"Fine I take Goldfarb back," I said.

"Good. I take back Allison,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Good,"

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're so good,"

"Back to the game. Macy and Stella, how many people here have a crush on Sonny?"

"3!" Stella said.

"Correct," Chris said. I blushed. 3 people have a crush on me here? And it's only day 5. **(A.N I skipped a few days here.)**

"I kick off Chasity," Stella said.

"Next question is for Nico and Skylar. Who secretly plays the guitar, writes songs and sings?"

"Robbie?" Skylar said.

"No," Chris said.

"Um. Chad?" Nico asked.

"Yup. Who do you boot?"

"Jason,"

"You write songs?" I asked Chad. He started turning light pink.

"Um. Yeah sort of," Chad said.

"Can I hear one?"

"Yes. But not now,"

"Okay I can deal with that," 

"Next are Beck and Zora," Chris said. "Who once had really bad hair?"

"Kevin," Beck said. Chris shook his head. He went to sit next to Tori.

"Joe," Zora guessed. She got it right and booted out Deezy.

"Joe and Robbie, who once allegedly encountered the Chupacabra?"

"Jason," Joe said. He got it right and booted out Nico.

"Kevin and Stella, who can dance to Michael Jackson's 'Thriller'?"

"Grady?" Stella guessed. She got it right and eliminated Grady who hadn't even gone.

"Zora and Stella. How many people have a crush Zora?"

"1," Zora guessed.

"Correct and she wins victory for her team,"

"I can't believe one of us is going home," I said as the other team celebrated.

"Whatever happens, happens," Chad said reassuringly.

"Also the loser will be the co-host to Trina in after-math," Tori said.

"I hope I don't go," Beck said. "I don't wanna be stuck with Trina,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I've been looking over your confessionals and there is some hate here," Chris said. "Normally I would protect your dirty laundry from others but I've decided to show it,"

"Say what?" Stella asked surprised.

"You can't expect me to keep everyone's confessionals private all the time?" Chris asked.

"Um yeah!" everyone said. Chris pushed a button on the control and Beck showed up on the screen.

"I'm booting out Deezy," he said. "He doesn't seem so useful. With Sonny and Tori we'll win some singing contest. Tawni and Stella with a fashion show. Robbie with a ventriloquist act,"

"Honestly Deezy," Stella said. "He just seems so.. um... player-ish,"

"Robbie," Portlyn said. "His dummy is always hitting on me!"

"Robbie," I said. "Portlyn told me that his dummy hits on every girl here. Except Cat,"

"Robbie," Nick said. "His puppet keeps hitting on Macy. And isn't it Robbie that makes him talk,"

"Deezy," Tori said. "He was looking through my stuff! Pervert!"

"Deezy. He was looking through everyone's stuff," Tawni said. "And I mean everyone!"

"Deezy. He used my hairbrush! NO ONE TOUCHES CHAD DYLAN COOPER'S HAIRBRUSH!" Chad said. "Except me,"

"Chad," Robbie said. "He pants Rex!"

"I was violated!" Rex said.

"Nico. He thinks he's so suave!" Deezy said. "I'M suave,"

"No you're not Deezy! No one here even likes you. Do any girls like you?" Nico said. All that was heard was a cricket chirping. "Exactly. I boot Deezy,"

"Five votes against Deezy," Chris said. YES HE'S LEAVING! "Too bad this wasn't an elimination challenge!"

"SAY WHAT!" Everyone said.

"But he went through our stuff!" Tori exclaimed.

"And used my hairbrush!" Chad said.

"I know!" Chris said. "Don't you just love twists!"

"NO!" we all yelled.

"Well I do!" Chris said.

"How's this for a twist?" Chad said. He and the guys made their way towards Chris. They lifted him up and threw him off the dock into the water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Girls Cabin~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe this wasn't an elimination challenge!" Tawni said. She was so mad that she ripped a pillow in half.

"Now we have to deal with him until our next challenge!" Portlyn said.

"Please get Deezy booted out next!" Tori prayed.

Review! My review button feels kind of lonely...


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait but I got caught up in school and everyone else's stories...PM me or review if you have Chad Dylan Cooper Syndrome (CDCS). It's when you start acting like him. I will add you to the list. BTW I'm gonna start a new story but not until one of mine are finished. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Morning guys," I said as I sat down at our table.

"Morning sleepy head," Chad teased.

"Haha," I replied sarcastically. "What's for breakfast?"

"Bagels,"

"Cereal,"

"Omelet,"

"I think I'll have a bagel," I said. I reached for a cream cheese bagel and took a big bite.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Stella asked.

"I was thinking of going canoeing. Anyone wanna come?" Beck suggested.

"I love canoeing!" Nick said. (Just like in Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam... who saw it? -raises hand-)

"How many people to a canoe?" Tawni asked.

"Two," Beck replied.

When we got out to the docks, the guys got the canoes ready while the girls and I packed the food. We split up into groups of two. Beck and Tori went together. I had to push Tori to tag along with Beck. Tawni with Nico. I did the same with her. Stella and Portlyn went together so they could talk about make up and clothes and all that. Tawni and Tori pushed me towards Chad so we shared a boat. Finally Robbie and Deezy went together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Beck and Tori~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So anything going on in the boys room?" Tori asked.

"Well two days ago Chad freaked out when Deezy used his hairbrush," Beck shuddered at the memory.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"_Ah!"_

"_Who screamed?" Nick asked. _

"_It sounded like a girl," Robbie said. _

"_Maybe one of the girls saw a snake, got scared and need comforting!" Nico said frantically. _

"_Alright! Which one of you dirty lying thieves used my hairbrush," Chad said as he came into the room. _

"_Wait," Nico said holding in laughter. "That was your scream?" The other guys had started laughing but quickly stopped knowing that Chad could do something to them. _

"_Sorry man I thought you wouldn't mind me using it," Deezy said. Chad looked at him with a look of horror spread on his face. That look quickly disappeared and he attacked Deezy. _

"_Guys!" Beck said. He and Nico tried to stop them from ripping each other's heads off. No matter how much we wanted to see that happen, we couldn't. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"That guy is such a drama queen," Tori commented.

"Or as he likes to call it, Drama King," Beck corrected.

"Someone should put a bell on him when he's about to explode over someone that way the rest of us can take cover," Tori said.

"Especially if it's Deezy again. Then Chad will hurt him 10 times as hard as he did that other day," Beck said.

"I actually want to see him get beaten. Remember that he looked through ALL of the girls stuff?"

"Good point i'll call you when round 2 comes,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Tawni and Nico~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So anything weird going on in the girls cabin?" Nico asked.

"Well Stella sleeptalks. I heard her saying that she loves Joe!" Tawni replied.

"Seriously? Cause Joe did the same thing," Nico said. "And Robbie was saying 'No I don't like mash potatoes. At least not in my armpits',"

"Wow. I think he probably has to go to a mental institute," Tawni said.

"No. Cat does,"

"Good point. She's even weirder than Zora and I thought that wasn't possible,"

"And what's up with Robbie having a puppet?" Nico asked. "So weird,"

"Especially how he hits on every girl. Even Zora!" Tawni exclaimed.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"_Hey there sweet thang," Rex said to Zora. _

"_You better not be talking to me or else you'll be having a little talk with my shredder," Zora said._

"_I'll take that risk," Rex said. _

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Yeah Rex was so close to being shredder meat," Nico said. "I would've loved to see that,"

"Me too," Tawni said. "And what's up with Chad? He's being nicer than usual,"

"It's because he's in love,"

"Oh yeah with Sonny,"

"Why can't they just hook up already!"

"I know! I hate it when two people don't even realize their meant to be together!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Sonny and Chad~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Seriously Chad don't!" I said while laughing. I was telling Chad how you're not supposed to stand on a canoe or it'll tip over.

"I'm gonna do it!" he said. He stood up and the boat started to rock. Then it tilted to the left and we fell in the water. I knew the boat was above me so I moved farther to the right. When I came up above the water I was so close to Chad that I could feel his breath. I didn't want to get lost in his eyes.

"Told ya," I said and started lifting the boat. Chad noticed I was struggling a bit so he grabbed the other side and lifted it. When it was up we got back in.

"Well that was fun," Chad said trying to break the silence.

"You have seaweed in your hair," I said. Chad looked horrified as he took out the seaweed from his hair. He shuddered and quickly threw it back in the water.

"Why do you make such a big deal out of your hair? It's just hair," I said.

"Firstly, my hair has to and always will be perfect," he said. "Secondly, my hair is the best in the world,"

"No I'm pretty sure that's _Zac Efron _you're talking about," I knew this would set him off.

"LALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he yelled while covering his ears.

"Really Chad? Really?"

"Last time I checked you did it when you met Pauly the Polar Bear," he said.

"Last time I checked, so did you," I shot back.

"Touche,"

"So what was up with the whole Deezy stealing your hairbrush?"

"I have no idea. I swear next time I'm booting him out,"

"I'm booting out either him or Robbie,"

"For sure Robbie will boot me because I pants'd Rex,"

"I wonder what our next challenge is,"

"Well considering now we know that Chris is evil, it could be something like diving into a pool filled with piranhas," he said.

"Or maybe even having to dodge snapping turtles," I said.

"Maybe," he said.

"You seem different now," I said. "A good different,"

"How?"

"You're not being all Chad Dylan Cooper now. Just Chad," I said.

"Yeah. I actually like it,"

"Me too," I said.

"We should probably catch up with the others," he said and picked up the ore's. He gave one to me and we started to catch up with the others. Honestly, I have no idea what just happened. But I liked it. (A.N don't you just LOVE how I put StarStruck into this?)

REVIEW! my button likes being pushed... =D


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Next chappy is up! THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AGAIN! My 50th reviewer will get a virtual cookie! And PIE! Oh and I don't own any of the shows I use.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning with a bad feeling. _Of course I have a bad feeling. Today we're having a challenge! Great. What's Chris gonna do this time? Make the guys carry girls on their back?_ I thought.

"Today the guys will be carrying the girls piggy back style," Chris said. _Wow. It's like he could read me mind. _

"I didn't read your mind. You're saying this out loud," he said. _Oh._ "Anyway, guys you'll be carrying the girls to your first destination then you'll set up for a night in the woods," Everyone groaned. _Seriously? A night in the woods?_

"Yes seriously," he said. _Dang it! Am I still saying my thoughts out loud?_ "Yes you are, anyway, you will have to find survival tools along the way there. Since your teams are odd, Nick and Skylar will just walk. Meanwhile, Beck will carry Tori, Nico will carry Tawni, Robbie will carry Portlyn, Chad will carry Sonny and Deezy will carry Stella. On the other team, Joe will carry Macy, Kevin and Cat, Andre and Jade, Jason and Zora and Grady and Chasity,"

"Why do we have to carry the girls?" Andre asked.

"Because I feel like it now GO!" Chris said. I hopped onto Chad's back and he was actually _really_ strong. I looked down and saw his muscles. Wow. STOP STARING OR YOU'LL PROBABLY DROOL!

"Well we were right about Chris being evil," I said to Chad.

"And this is only the start of it," he said. Good point. We started off into the woods with the others. Our team is supposed to take one path and the other team took the other. Hopefully we'll find the campsite before the sun sets. Deezy and Robbie were struggling with Stella and Portlyn because honestly, their not the most fit guys here. Their kinda scrawny.

"Hey look there's a back-pack in that tree!" Stella exclaimed and pointed to a tree up ahead.

"I'll climb it. You guys have girls to hold," Nick said. He started climbing the tree like it was the most easiest thing to do. _He must've climbed trees when he was younger. _He grabbed the back pack and put it on his back before climbing back down, then we kept moving.

"Hey guys why don't we stop for a bit?" Tawni suggested seeing that Deezy and Robbie were about to pass out. Even though she wanted that to happen, we had to have our whole team together. The guys let us girls down. Except for Deezy and Robbie, they practically dropped Stella and Portlyn. Poor girls.

"What time is it?" Nick asked. I looked at the sky and saw that it was as sunny as it was a while ago. Must be afternoon.

"It's like 4:38," Nico said. " I wonder how much longer til we get to the campsite,"

" I just hope there aren't any bears or any other big animals out there," Tori commented.

"I Ugh! I've encountered a bear before," I said. " It wasn't pretty,"

"OMG! What happened? Did it hurt you?" Stella asked.

" I meant it wasn't pretty for the bear. I have a black belt in Kung Fu," I said.

"How come you never told us?" Tawni asked.

"Because if I did, you'd just be asking 'Ooh can you do that one move?' and most of the things I do I need someone for them,"

"Like what?" Chad asked.

"Well I forgot what this one was called but the point is you have to squeeze the persons shoulder in the right spot and they'll fall asleep," I said. _Now they're gonna ask me to do it. _

"Can you do it?" Beck asked. _What did I tell you!_

"Fine but I need somebody for it,"

"Deezy want's to do it," Portlyn said.

"What? No I don't!" he protested. Portlyn gave him a dirty look. "On second thought I'll do it," I walked over to him and squeezed his shoulder. "Getting... sleepy...feeling," He fell to the ground and was out like a light. (A.N Got that part from iPsycho)

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," Nick said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Zora's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Man this was so cool! At first I thought Jason wouldn't be able to carry me. I mean come one we're 12! But he can! He's stronger than he looks! And cute... WAIT! DID I JUST SAY THAT? I think I did. But oh well... it's kinda true... WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME! _It's called having a crush. You have one on Jason. _Oh yeah. But what if he doesn't feel the same? _Okay 1, you two both prank. You've gotten along great since we've gotten here. Of course he'll like you! _Something tells me you're right, Conscience. _Of course I'm right._

"Guys there's a back-pack in that tree," I heard Jason say, breaking me out of my trance. His voice made my insides turn to mush. "Sky can you go get it?"

"Deal," he said and started climbing. I never realized that the MF cast weren't so bad. They were actually really fun.

"Don't forget we also have to find some food," I reminded them.

"Not a problem," Macy said. " My dad was a wilderness scout and he gave me this book to see which fruits out here are poisonous and which ones aren't," she pulled out a book from her back-pack that was filled with plants, animals and other stuff.

"We should be careful for cobras," Andre said. Now he was holding the book. "Their said to be EVERYWHERE in these woods,"

"Including right there!" Jade pointed behind us. We turned to see a 5 foot long snake. It took one look at us and charged.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I yelled. The guys immediately started running. It might've been a little harder considering we were on their backs. I turned around and saw that the cobra was gaining on us.

"He on our tail!" Chasity yelled. The guys tried to run faster and ended up succeeding.

"Hold on I think I have some berries with me to keep him distracted!" Joe said. He reached into his pocket, being very careful not to drop Macy. He pulled out a ziplock back and threw it behind him. We heard the snake stop and we quickly made a right turn.

"That was a close one," Grady said. Ever since I had gotten Bernie, my pet snake, him and Nico have been terrified of them. Even garden snakes which are really tiny. Wimps.

"Hopefully we won't run into anything else," Kevin said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He's still behind us!" Jason exclaimed. Apparently what Kevin said backfired. Right now we were running away from a bear. A Grizzly Bear. And he was hungry.

"Well it's all Kevin's fault for eating cookies and having a bunch of crumbs fall attracting the bear!" I said.

"HEY!" he yelled. " I get hungry while running in the woods!"

"How many times have you BEEN in the woods?" Chasity asked.

"This would be my first," he replied.

"Didn't you know that there would be ferocious animals in here!" Jade screamed.

"Kinda," Kevin said a little quieter.

"THEN WHY'D YOU DO IT!" Jade yelled.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME OR MR. WIGGLES!" Kevin begged.

"Mr. Wiggles?" Cat asked.

"He's his teddy bear," Joe said.

"Oh I love teddy-bears!" Cat said.

"Big shocker," Macy whispered to me.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat yelled. _Why does she always say that?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we had caught our fish, it was night. Nico and Robbie were cooking it while the rest of us were pitching up the tent. It was one of those tents that were really big and had room for 11 people.

"Man I hate being in the woods at night," Portlyn said as they all sat around the camp fire.

"Me too," I admitted.

"I hope Joe is okay," Stella whispered.

"Girl you got it bad!" Tawni teased and Stella turned bright red.

"Do not! He and I are just friends," she said.

"Stella. We ALL see the way you two look at each other. You two are PERFECT for each other," I said.

"What about you and Chad?" she asked. I felt myself starting to blush. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw Chad blushing too.

"Don't go changing the subject," Tori defended me.

"Sorry," Stella said.

"Does anyone get the feeling your being watched?" Robbie asked.

"We're on a reality show. We're always being watched," Chad said.

"HEY! You took that from me!" I said.

"No I mean like something else is watching you," Robbie said.

"Kind of," Deezy said. "Like something just waiting to eat you up,"

"Have you guys noticed that Beck isn't here?" Tawni said.

"He went to go pee," Chad said.

"That was like 30 minutes ago," Nico said. "BECK!"

"BECK!" we all yelled. We waited but there was no answer.

"No one takes THIS long to pee," Stella said.

"Well except for some cat that's embarrassed to 'go' in front of people," Tawni said and we cracked up.

"Or Grady when it's Meatball Monday!" I said in between laughs. Then we heard rustling in the bushes.

"What was that?" I asked gripping onto Chad's arm since he was right next to me.

"It came from those bushes!" Tawni said.

"Deezy go check!" Tori said.

"Why me?" he asked.

"Because you're the only one we can afford to lose!" Portlyn said.

"Hurtful," he said.

"Just go check!" Nick said.

"Fine!" he said and went over to the bush. Out popped a big black bear at least 3 feet taller than Deezy. "AHH!" he yelled and the rest of us screamed too.

"Climb the trees guys!" I yelled. Chad, Nico, Tawni and I started to climb a tree that was right behind the tent. Nick, Stella, Deezy and Robbie (along with Rex) climbed onto the tree right next to the one we were on. The others got into the tree right behind the bear, hoping that he wouldn't see them.

"He's probably already eaten Beck!" Tori yelled.

"But then he shouldn't be hungry! I mean come on how could a big bear like that eat a 17 year old and STILL be hungry?" Stella pointed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Beck's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Which way were the others at?_ I was cut out of my thoughts by a lot of piercing screams coming from behind me. _Sounds like it could be them! _I turned around and started running after the screams and stopped when I saw my team up in the trees while a bear ate our food.

"Beck! Quick get onto a tree!" Nico yelled. I did as he said and got onto the same tree as him.

"Did it really take you THAT long to pee?" Sonny asked.

"No I just got lost," I said. "Big woods ya know,"

"How the heck are we gonna get rid of this bear?" Portlyn asked.

"Who knows," I said.

"Does anyone have anything that can make him leave?" Chad asked.

"I know!" Tori said. "Robbie pass me that fishing pole. Thanks," She started reeling the pole down and caught one of the fishes that we were cooking. She hooked it on to the pole and threw it pretty far into the woods. The bear immediately started after it. The we all got down.

"I thought it'd never leave!" Robbie said.

"Good thing it did cause I'm beat!" Nick said and started stretching out his arms.

"Me too. We should probably get some sleep. We have to wake up right when we hear that horn," Chad said.

"And we have to try to be the first ones there," Sonny added. We all piled into the tent and lay down. Before long, some snoring was heard, then I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chad's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay first I have to get used to a bunk bed and now THIS? How the heck am I supposed to fall asleep with at least 10 other people around me. Especially when most of them -Tawni- are snoring like chainsaws. I turned on my side to see Sonny staring at the roof of the tent thinking.

"Can't sleep?" I asked.

"Nope," she said.

"Me either. Especially with this many people around here. Including Tawni who's snoring like a chainsaw," I said and she laughed quietly not to wake the others.

"Yeah. I feel so cramped in here," she said.

"Want to go outside?" I asked. She responded by quietly getting up. I followed her. We sat down on the logs around the camp fire.

"Who should we kick off just in case our team loses?" she asked.

"Either Deezy or Portlyn. She's starting to get on my nerves. Always whining about what Deezy did or Robbie's puppet hitting on her," I said.

"Yeah same for Portlyn. She takes FOREVER in the girls bathroom," she said.

"Deezy takes forever too. He says he needs to look good for the ladies. But honestly I don't think any girl here likes him,"

"Got that right. He's such a player. I like guys who are sweet and caring,"

"And I like girls who are funny and sweet," I said. We sat there in silence. Not an awkward one but a comfortable one. Pretty soon I felt something fall onto my shoulder. I looked to see that Sonny had fallen asleep onto my shoulder. I carefully carried her back to the tent and finally after what felt like hours fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 A.M Macy's P.O.V Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Macy," said a voice. I quickly whipped around.

"Who are you?" I asked. I heard a echo as I spoke. _This is really weird. _

"Come here," it said.

"Not until you show yourself," I said.

"It's me," the figure came closer and I saw that it was Nick. "Nick,"

"Oh thank god! I thought it would be like a murderer," I said with relief. Something was different about him. His eyes weren't sweet and chocolatey. Instead, they were mean and muddy.

"Nick are you okay?" I asked.

"Perfectly fine," he answered quickly. A little too quickly.

"Macy!" I heard a voice call. I could hear footsteps getting closer. I turned to see... Nick?_ How could that be him if he's right next to me?_

"Nick?" I asked. "But you're right-,"

"Don't believe him Macy. I'm the REAL Nick," said Nick Number 1. (A.N Nick Number One is the guy who came first)

"No, I'M the real Nick," Nick Number 2 said. Nick Number 1 held my hands.

"Macy. I"m the real Nick," he said. "I've known you for over a year. And I love you," I knew it wasn't the real him. I don't know how, I just did. So I did the first thing that popped into my mind: punched him right across the face. I know that was a little uncalled for but it was a reflex!

"How'd you know that was the fake Nick?" the real Nick asked.

"A girl has her ways," I said.

"You just went with your gut didn't you?" he asked. (A.N he said it like when Chad said 'We're spending our anniversary looking for that jerk aren't we?')

"Yeah pretty much,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I suddenly woke up with a need to pee. I sighed.

"Gotta pee?" Andre asked. Apparently he was awake.

"Like crazy," I said. "But I'm too scared to leave the tent,"

"Me too," he said and held up a water bottle filled with yellow liquid. My guess is that he 'went' in that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I never realized how comfortable my sleeping bag is. I opened my eyes to find myself cuddled up to Chad, who was still asleep. I could feel him breathing. I got up slowly careful not to wake him up. I saw that Tori and Beck were already awake.

"How'd you sleep?" she teased.

"Haha. Very funny," I replied sarcastically.

"We should wake up the others so when Chris honks the horn, we'll be ready to go back," Beck said.

"Good idea," Tori said. "I'll wake up Tawni, Nico and Robbie, Beck you wake up Portlyn, Stella and Deezy, Sonny you wake up Nick and Chad," she had a devious smile on her face. I went over and woke up Nick first.

"Nick wake up," I gently shaked him and he immediately woke up.

"WHERE'S THE FIRE?" he yelled.

"Relax. There's no fire. We just have to get up," I reassured him. So far everyone was up. Everyone but Chad. I walked over to where he was to wake him up.

"Wake up Chad," I said and shook him. He didn't move. "Come one Chad," I shook him harder but he still didn't move. Desperate times call for desperate measures. "Hey Tori follow my lead. Oh My Gosh isn't Zac Efron like soooo hot!" At that moment, Chad shot up.

"Oh I know!" Tori said.

"Hey how can you think Zac Efron is hot compared to moi?" Chad asked.

"Well at least that woke him up," Tori said.

"Yeah but Zac is hot," I said.

"Oh you did not just go there," Chad said.

"Oh but I did," I said.

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Go-,"

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY!" everyone else said.


	12. Chapter 12

CONGRATS TO MOLLYWOOD STAR FOR BEING MY 50TH REVIEWER! HERE'S YOUR VIRTUAL COOKIE! -HANDS IT OVER- AS USUAL I DON'T OWN SWAC OR VICTORIOUS OR JONAS LA

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Joe's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on!" I yelled. "The faster we get back the sooner I get to see Stella I mean Nick,"

"Come on Joe," Zora said. "We ALL know that you like her,"

"Yeah there's no hiding it," Macy agreed. When we got to campsite, we realized we were the first ones back. SO WE WON! Ha! Take that other team! Moments later, the other team arrived.

"Aww man they beat us here!" Stella exclaimed. _She looked so cute when she was frustrated._

"At least this gives us an excuse to vote out Deezy or Robbie," Tawni said. Hmm. _Deezy's getting to them already huh?_

"Anyway, since it's still early, you kids can go do whatever you want. Team Victory (the team that Stella, Chad, Sonny, etc are on), you guys meet up at the campfire tonight to choose who's going home," Chris said.

"Hey Stella, wanna go canoeing?" I asked casually.

"Sure!" she said. "I went yesterday but I really wanna go again!"

"Cool," I said. When we got the canoe into the water, we kind of struggled on getting it to move the right way (like Mitchie and Shane in Camp Rock).

"Yeah we're definitely not doing this right!" Stella exclaimed between laughs.

"What? You don't like going in circles?" I asked playfully.

"Well I don't I have a problem with it but I have a problem with going over-board on canoes, boats and other stuff," she said.

"Well then you really won't like this," I said and gently pushed her into the water. When she came up I could tell she was gonna get back at me. _Uh oh. _She pushed me into the water this time. THAT WOULD RUIN MY INSANELY AWESOME HAIR! "Okay you did NOT just do that," I said.

"Oh but I did," she shrugged (like Sonny as Carlos La Cienaga in That's So Sonny)

"Well than that means you won't mind me doing this," I dunked her head under-water. A few seconds later I realized she wasn't up yet. I started to freak out. _OMJ! (HAHA LIKE OMC BTW OMC MEANS OH MY CHAD)DID I JUST KILL THE GIRL I LOVE? _I started moving my hands under-water seeing if I can get Stella. Then out of nowhere she attacked me.

"GOTCHA!" she yelled.

"You tricked me!" I said.

"No," she simply said. "I was acting,"

"Whatever you call it, you will pay!"

"Why did I mess up your Joelicious hair?"

"Um YEAH!"

"Well than good that was a part of my plan,"

"Fine,"

"Fine,"

"Good,"

"Go- Hey! That's Chad and Sonny's thing!" Stella said.

"We are spending WAY too much time with them," I said.

"Yeah I agree with you... All Chad does is accidentally hint what he loves about Sonny,"

"When me and the guys on both teams were playing football I heard Tawni, Tori and Sonny talking. I think I heard her say something about Chad's eyes," I said.

"They are REALLY blue," she said. The rest of our time that we spent out here was just trying to catch mullets (like Cody Linley in Hoot). She caught 10 in a row while I caught 7.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey!" I said to some of the girls. "Look at Stella and Joe," The girls turned to see Joe and Stella flirting and laughing on the canoe. "Looks like were getting closer and closer to finally having Joella,"

"Not to mention Bori," Tawni teased and Tori turned bright red.

"Well what about Taco?" Tori said. The other girls and I burst out laughing. If Tawni and Nico do hook up then they'd have a VERY funny couple name,"

"What about Channy?" Tawni said and the girls 'oohed'. Wow real mature.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Attention all Team Victory members, report to the camp fire to vote someone off. McClain out," Chris said through a bullhorn. The girls and I started to get up and head to the camp fire when Chad nudged me.

"Look at Nick and Macy," he said. I searched around for them and saw them at the docks saying bye to each other since they were on different teams.

"They are so cute together!" I said.

"Hey Nick looks like you're lovestruck," Portlyn said.

"Got that right Portlyn," Nick said. When we reached the camp fire, we started voting. I voted against Rex. I know he's just a puppet but STILL! Then Chris came out with eleven marshmallows. That's wrong. There's only supposed to be ten.

"Um Chris I think you counted wrong," Nico said.

"Yeah man there's eleven marshmallows. That's one for each of us," Beck said.

"Excellent observation," Chris said. "These people are safe. Tawni, Stella, Deezy, Robbie, Beck, Sonny, Chad, Nick, Portlyn, Nico and Tori," That's not right. None of us are voted out. Unless this means-

"Wait you don't mean," Robbie said but got cut off by Chris.

"Yup! It's time to say goodbye to Rex," Chris said. Me and the others all cheered but Robbie just cried.

"Alright security!" Chris said. Some big guys with black shirts came out and took Rex away.

"Ya'll a gonna regret this!" Rex said. But wait! He wasn't being controlled by Robbie.

"Um guys?" I asked. They all turned to face me. "Was I the only one who just saw that?" They all shook their heads. Hmm.. maybe Rex can speak by himself...


	13. Chapter 13

HEY PEOPLE! I'M GOING TO HAVE THE FIRST AFTERMATH OF THIS STORY UP IN A BOUT A WEEK. THE AFTER MATH IS WHERE YOU GUYS CAN ASK THE QUESTIONS TO REX AND TRINA ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON. IT'S KINDA LIKE A TALK-SHOW SO SEND IN YOUR QUESTIONS! I'M NOT GONNA BE ABLE TO USE ALL OF THEM ONLY SOME SO FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE!

P.S SEND THEM NOW!

XOXO channystemiluver4ever


	14. Chapter 14

Hey look it's the first aftermath on my story! BTW in case you're wondering, the aftermath is where Rex and Trina are going to be gossiping about what's going on on the reality show 'Death Island'... yeah that's what I'm calling the reality show they're on. BTW Rex and Trina are the host because they've already been voted off. I also used another idea from StarStruck so I don't own that either.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Trina's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I still can't believe that my team voted me off. ME! Just because I wasn't 'sensitive' enough to Sonny's feelings. At least I get my own show where I get to talk about what's happening. The only bad part is that I have to co-host it with Rex. Who knew that he could speak by himself?

"We're on in 3...2...1," the camera guy said.

"Hey I'm Trina Vega," I said.

"And I'm Rex," the stupid puppet said. "And this is Death Island: Aftermath where we talk about what's going on with the contestants,"

"First of all you may have noticed some Channy," I said and the audience all went crazy. "I know! Aren't they cute together! And look how close they were when they fell asleep!" I pressed a button and the picture of them cuddling while sleeping on the forest ground came up. I also have a mini screen where I can draw on it. "Look! Their lips were only like 4 inches away!"

"Psh! Sonny could do so much better than him," Rex said and the audience booed him. Someone even shouted 'CHANNY FOREVER!'

"Looks like the audience agrees that they would be the cutest couple," I said. "Unlike someone -cough- Rex -cough-,"

"Oh so you gonna be like that?" he threatened. "Well how many of you think Trina's a crazy psychopath?" No one moved. It was as quiet as a calm baby sleeping.

"I'm guessing that answers your question," I said. "Anyway, we found a never before seen clip sent into us by one of the contestants on 'Death Island'," I played a clip that showed Sonny and Chad before they left when they were on the docks drying off.

"_This is nice," Sonny said. _

"_Yeah," Chad said. "I forgot about how fun it was to splash around with someone in a lake. I used to do that a lot,"_

"_Really? Weren't you worried that your hair would be 'Chadolicious'?" Sonny asked. _

"_Not really. That was before I was famous. Just relaxing in Texas," Chad said. _

"_I thought you were born in LA,"_

"_Nope. Texas,"_

"_So Chad Dylan Cooper has a country side," Sonny marveled. _

"_Just like you and Wisconsin,"_

"_It was actually really fun to splash around," _

"_Because you were with me,"_

"_Jerk!"_

"_HEY!" Chad said. "I'm not THAT bad,"_

"_Sure you're not..." Sonny said sarcastically. _

"_You like me," Chad said. (_**StarStruck moment!)**

"_You wish,"_

"Awww," the audience cooed.

"Looks like Chad's nice side only shows when Sonny's around," I said.

"Yup," Rex said.

"And did you see how close they were? How many of you think they like each other?" I asked and everyone in the audience's hands shot up.

"Right now we're getting some questions sent in to us by the fans of the show," Rex said. "**96ive0 **asks, Did you think the show was fun?"

"That's easy! Not really! I mean come on! I was the first one voted off! How can they vote me off? ME!" I ranted.

"Let me show you why," Rex said. He pushed a button on the control and a video showed up.

_"Remember last night when Trina made Sonny cry because of her dad?" Zora asked. They all nodded. "And she didn't even seem to care,"_

_"I've never seen Sonny so 'un sunny'," Grady said._

_"Yeah me neither," Chasity said. "I'd rather have her 'sunny' than 'cloudy',"_

_"So I was thinking we'd vote Trina off tonight," Zora said._

_"I'll help," said a voice. It was Jade. "I never like Trina and I'd be glad if she was gone. And I'm pretty sure her sister Tori would be too,"_

_"And having to share a room with her," Chasity said._

_"Good point," Zora said. "She made a big fuss about getting a top bunk,"_

_"So tonight we all boot out Trina," Jason said._

"That explains a lot," I said.

"Thank you captain DUH!" Rex said. "For me the sow was a'ight. Things I hated was when Chad pants'd me. I HAVE BEEN VIOLATED!"

"Oh get over it!" I yelled. "Next question is from **Geekquality. **She asks, 'What goes on in the girls cabin?'. Nice question. To answer that, we have another behind the scenes video!" I pressed the play button and another video played. "Now the girls are also separated by team so remember that,"

"_Hey Tori!" Sonny called. "What's going on with you and Beck?" Tori turned a light shade of pink which gave it away that she likes him. _

"_Oh!... uh you know!... he's okay," Tori said but her voice got higher. "Dang it Sonny! Your denial voice is rubbing off on me!"_

"_Well that proves you totally like him!" Portlyn said. _

"_Well... YOU LIKE SKYLAR!" Tori blurted. _

"_So what if I do? My psychic said I shouldn't bottle up my feelings so that's why I'm admitting it," Portlyn replied. The others gave her a blank look. "Either way it's pretty obvious that we'll have Joella formed by the end of the show,"_

"_What are you guys talking about?" Stella asked. "I don't like Joe that way,"_

"_You just keep telling yourself that, Stella," Tawni said and patted Stella's shoulder. _

"_Yeah honestly it's like you're trying to convince yourself and not us," Sonny said. _

"_Good point," Stella said. "But I don't know if he likes me in that way,"_

"_Puh-lease!" Tawni said. "Have you SEEN the way he looks at you? It's like the way Grady looks at cake,"_

"_Oh yeah! Remember when I got him some cheesecake for his birthday? He stared at it dreamingly for about 20 minutes!" Sonny said. _

"_Just like Joe when he saw a puddle!" Stella replied. "He was looking at his hair for like 10 minutes! He totally obsesses over it!"_

"_Same with Chad!" Tori said. "He can't resist checking his reflection in a spoon,"_

"_Back to the main topic!" Portlyn said. _

"_I think that Tawni and Nico should hook up already!" Sonny exclaimed. "Oooh! And your couple name could be Taco!" _Everyone in the audience laughed. It IS a funny couple name.

"_Taco?" Tawni asked horrified. _

"_Yeah funny isn't it?" Tori asked. _

"_What about Tawnico?" Tawni tried. _

_"Nah! Taco is funnier!" Portlyn agreed. _

"_Well I got nothing!" Tawni said. "Channy sounds really cute!"_

"_She has a point," Stella said. "Nothing wrong with the name Channy,"_

"_Bori sounds funny!" Sonny exclaimed. _

"_So does Skortlyn!" Tawni said. "The only ones that are cute are Channy and Joella!"_

"_And you guys have the funny ones!" Stella exclaimed. _Then the video was over.

"And that's what goes on in the 'Team Victory Girls Cabin!" I exclaimed. "Now let's check in on the other teams Girl Cabin," I pressed play on another video.

"_So who do you guys think are cute here?" Chasity asked. _

"_Seriously?" Zora asked. "We're talking about that?"_

"_Come on Zora!" Cat persuaded. "I'm sure there's ONE guy you like here!"_

"_Something tells me it's...Jason," Jade said. Zora spit her soda back in her bottle. _

"_It is!" Chasity squealed. Zora turned a light shade of pink. _

"_No! Psh! Pfft! Dang it Sonny's denial voice is rubbing off on me," she said. _

"_Now that you got that off your chest. I think I might like Grady," Chasity said. _

"_Ooh! Chasity and Grady sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

"_Yeah that's real mature Cat," Jade pointed out._

"_WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Cat yelled. _

"_Wow..."_

"_I don't really like anyone at the moment," Jade said. _

"_Really?" Chasity asked. "No one?"_

"_Not really. Robbie is too weird and will probably end up with Cat, Andre is just my friend, I just broke up with Beck, Nick has Macy, Joe will get Stella, Chad will get Sonny, Nico will get Tawni, so I don't know..." Jade replied. _

"_What about Kevin?" Zora asked. _

"_Oh well he's uh... you know... okay," Jade said nervously._

"_Really cause it sounds like you...like him," Cat said. _

"_What? No! I swore I'd never fall for a rock-star. They just break your hearts," Jade said sadly. _

"_And how do you know that?" _

"_Because I dated a rockstar," Jade mumbled. _

"_Really! Who?" Chasity asked. _

"_Jesse McCartney,"_

"_No way!" Zora said. She's a really big J-Mac fan. _

"_Yeah but I'm over him,"_

"_Anyway... back to topic! Zason would be so cute!" Chasity squealed. _

"_What's Zason?" Zora asked. _

"_You and Jason's couple name, duh!" Cat said and Zora's face turned redder than a fresh tomato. _

"_Well you and Robbie would be Cobbie," Jade told Cat. "Sounds like a type of Asian food,"_

"_Well you and Kevin would be Jevin!" Zora said. _

"_Let's not forget Grasity!" Cat said. _

"And that's what goes on in the other girls cabin," Rex said. "We'll be right back after this commercial break,"

**STILL WAITING ON QUESTIONS! THEY DON'T JUST HAVE TO BE FOR REX AND TRINA! IT CAN BE ABOUT WHAT GOES ON WHILE THE CAMERAS ARE OFF FOR THE REALITY SHOW! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Heyy! I know ur still waitin on another chappy but I have some news for you**

**My friend Jessica (PunkztarrJayy) has posted her very first story! Go check it out! It'll mean a lot to her! I already read it (and reviewd) and it's really funny! It involves Tawni Hart's Extreme Skinny Jeans AND wedgies! Go read it! It's a Victorious and SWAC crossover but it's not on the list for the Victorious and SWAC crossovers so just search her up on the search engine at the top!**

**READ IT AND REVIEW IT!**


	16. Chapter 16

-nervously- H-hey guys! So..um...yeah I know I haven't updated in like forever but I've had writers block...and if your mad at me or something than...go ahead...hit me with your best shot.

Zora: -throws ham at me with her cold cut catapult-

Me: HEY! I didn't mean it literally!

So sorry for not updating!

**BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, SONNY WITH A KISS COMES OUT NOVEMBER 21ST! SO ONLY LIKE A MONTH MORE OF WAITING AND WE'LL FINALLY HAVE A CHANNY KISS! I MAY JUST GO INSANE AFTER WATCHING IT!**

**I don't own anything except the plot. **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Trina's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And we're back," I said. "During the break we got some more questions sent into us,"

"We're going to be having a live chat with Robbie because someone sent him a question. I don't know who would want to ask him a question besides his mommy," Rex said.

"What about you? No one except for Pinocchio would want to ask you a question," I said. "Anyway, an anonymous reviewer asks, 'why do you bring Rex to school? Or the show?',"

"I bring him because he doesn't want to be around my weird, freaky sister," Robbie said. "She's even weirder than Zora,"

"She is one crazy chick," Rex said. "I'm talking about Zora,"

"Okay... next question is from **IloveMEandOnlyME0721**, she asks 'When will Channy get together?'," I said. "Let's connect with Tawni to get some info,"

"Hey baby. How you doin?" Rex asked Tawni.

"Save it puppet," Tawni said.

"Anyway, when do you think Channy will form?" I asked.

"I don't know but hopefully soon. They are just too cute together!" she gushed.

"Next question is from **xxJazziieexx.** She asks me, 'What's the scoop on Beck and Tori's relationship ? Do I care about my sister? And would I help Tori if Beck breaks her heart?" I said. "Okay I've known for a while that Tori's had a crush on Beck since she cleaned coffee off of him when they first met. Number 2, I do care about my sister even though I might not show it. And three, I can AND will crush Beck if he hurts my little sis,"

"Wow. That's deep," Tawni said.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked. "Get lost!" I said and turned off the webcam.

"Okay next question is from **Channy and Nacy F and A**. She asks, 'How can Rex talk on his own,'... yeah how can you talk on your own?" I asked.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I GOT," Rex simply said. "Nuff said,"

"Her next question is, 'Does Kevin ever talk about Jade?'," I said. "Let's take a look at this video,"

"_Get lost Sinjin!" Jade yelled. Apparently, Sinjin had sneaked onto the bus and was hidden under Jade's bunk for about a week. _

"_Okay I'm going!" he said. _

"_And give me back my bra!" _

"_Fine," he said and gave her back her bra. _

"_Don't you just love the way she scares people?" Kevin asked to no one in particular. He was on the roof of the cabin with Andre, Jason and Skylar. "I do,"_

"_Ehhh I'm used to it so no," Andre said. _

"_It's pretty cool, I guess," Jason said. _

"_Dude you're in love," Skylar teased. _

"_Am not...okay maybe a little," Kevin admitted. _

"...Okay did anyone besides me find it creepy that Sinjin had Jade's bra?" I asked. The audience started talking amongst themselves about it. "Good so I'm not the only one,"

"Sinjin is one messed up dude," Rex said. "Next thing we're gonna do is connect with Andre and Nico. We have a little secret to tell them. (A.N someone reviewed pointing out something VERY interesting. So thanks whoever you are!...yeah I forgot your name)

"Hey Nico and Andre," I said.

"Hey," they said.

"So we figured out something pretty interesting about you guys," Rex said.

"And that would be?..." Nico said.

"You guys," I paused for dramatic affect. "Are brothers,"

"WHAT?" they said.

"You guys DID know that your last names are Harris right?" Rex asked. They shifted uncomfortably. "You didn't? That's pretty sad considering you guys are friends,"

"So we're brothers..." Andre said.

"I guess we are..." Nico said.

"Well don't just stand there. HUG IT OUT!" I said. Then, they shared a man-hug.

"Okay next we have six contestants from the show to come out here," I said. "Let's here it for Grady, Chasity, Zora, Nick, Jade and Kevin!" They came out from backstage and the crowd went crazy.

"So do you guys know why you're here?" Rex asked.

"No," Grady said. "You captured us and didn't tell us why,"

"Haha you're so funny!" I said. Then whispered, "If you press charges, you're dead, kay?"

"We're gonna play a little game called, 'Hey! What Am I Licking?'," Rex said. "The rules are is that you're gonna be blind-folded and you're gonna lick something. You have to figure out what it is that you're licking,"

Jade went first. She put up a fight about doing this but finally agreed after we said that we'd pay her 100 bucks. EACH. We had her sit down and got her blind-folded. We started the timer, and she started licking. She was licking rotten cheese. Once the timer was out and she was unblind-folded, she saw what she was licking and went behind the couch to barf.

Next was Nick. He didn't put much of a fight against going next. We blind-folded him and started the timer. He ended up guessing what exactly he was licking. And that was... A QUARTER. We gave him a toothbrush and toothpaste to get rid of the quarter-y taste from his mouth.

Next was Grady. He was really good at this. He guessed it right that he was licking a toilet seat when only 5 seconds were up. There's something wrong with that boy.

Chasity was next. She didn't put up a fight at all. She said that she has brothers so she was used to doing stuff like this. She didn't guess right so she lost. She was licking a cellphone. HOW COULD SHE NOT GUESS IT RIGHT?

Next was Kevin. Kevin was the second best player at this. He said that he played this all the time with his younger brother, Frankie. He was licking a lamp-post. Don't ask how we got it in here.

Lastly, we had Zora. She was pretty good at this herself. She guessed it right in under 15 seconds. She was licking dirty socks. She then excused herself and went to go wash out her mouth.

"That was so gross!" Jade said. She was still washing out her mouth. "What kind of after-math is this?" 

"The kind that reunites brothers, gets teenager to barf..and tweens and has families all over the world laughing," I said dramatically.

"Not what I was expecting," Nick muttered.

"What?" Rex said. 

"Nothing!" Nick said quickly.

"Tune in next time where we'll share more secrets, more gross games and more...well...other stuff!" I said.


	17. Chapter 17

Two chapters in one day! Woot!

Sonny

Chad

Tawni

Nico

Tori

Nick

Beck

Robbie

Stella

Portlyn

I don't own SWAC, VICtoriOUS, JONAS LA, or any of the songs I used.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No way!" Stella said in between laughs. Grady, Nick, Kevin, Chasity and Zora were telling us what they did on the after-math.

"They made you lick things and guess what is was?" Beck said.

"Worst. Day. Ever!" Grady said.

"I still can't get that rotten cheese taste out of my mouth!" Jade yelled in frustration.

"Good thing they didn't ask me to go on the show!" Chad said.

"Your day's coming soon buddy!" Zora said. "MUAHAHAHAHA!" then disappeared.

"How does she do that?" Andre asked.

"If I told you, then I'd have to kill you!" Zora's voice came from nowhere. We were all looking around frantically trying to find out where she is.

"I will never understand her," Tori said. Then Chris' voice came from the loud speaker.

"All victims- uh I mean contestants meet at the main stage. Over and out," he said.

"I wonder what today's challenge is gonna be," Tawni said.

"Hopefully it won't be anything life threatening," I said. Once we took our seats in the audience section of the stage, Chris came flying in. Only it wasn't him. It was a stunt double that didn't even look like him. Then the real him came out from behind a podium.

"Today, like most shows, we're gonna have a little singing competition!" Chris said. Some of us groaned.

"Kill joy," I heard someone say.

"You just love torturing us, don't you?" Portlyn asked.

"And here's more of the torture. You have to WRITE the song," he said. More groaning. "You have an hour to prepare,"

Me and the rest of the team met up at the campfire to do some planning.

"So," I said. "Are all of us pretty good singers?"

"Well that I know of, Deezy isn't good," Tawni said.

"What?" he said. "I'm the best rapper ever!"

"No you're not!" Nico said. "I heard you in the bathroom and you loosened some of my fillings!"

"Robbie's not that good either," Portlyn said. "So that's only 2 bad singers in our team. That's good. All we have to do is write some songs,"

"That's not as easy as you think it is, Portlyn," Tawni said. "I have a song written that I wanna sing,"

"Great!" I said. "Who else has a song or songs written," Everyone else raised their hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Macy's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So who's not really a good singer?" Joe asked. Me and Cat raised our hands. "Good only 2. But you'll still have to sing,"

"Fine," Cat and I said. When we were done writing songs and figuring out what we were gonna sing, we met up with the other team back at the stage. Then, Chris came out.

"Okay. You're only gonna sing the chorus and bridges of your songs so we won't take that long, got it? Chef will be the judge. First up from Team Victory is...BECK!"

We applauded him as he got up to the stage. The band started playing and he started singing.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_Won't hear a word they say_

_The don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cuz we are finally free_

_Tonight_

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_But we'll cry_

_We wont give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_And they'll think it's just cuz we're young_

_All we'll feel so alive_

Okay! I soooooo knew he loved Tori! He was staring at her the entire time he was singing! He was really good!

"What's his score, Chef?" Chris asked. Chef held up the number 8.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tori's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Is it just me or was Beck staring at me this entire time? Maybe not... -sigh-

"Ok next up is...Andre!" Chris said. I knew he was gonna be good. He's written tons of songs before.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_

_Saying AYO _

_Gotta let go_

_I wanna celebrate and live my life_

_Saying AYO_

_Baby, let's go_

_Cuz we gon' rock this club_

_We gon' go all night_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_Cuz I told you once_

_Now I told you twice_

_We gon' light it up_

_Like it's dynamite_

_I'm gonna take it all out_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing_

_I'm all alone and all I_

_I'm gonna be the last one standing_

_Cuz I, I, I believe it_

_And I, I, I, _

_I just want it all_

_I just want it all_

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air_

_Hands in the air_

_Put your hands in the air_

I remember when he first sang this song! It was at Cat's 17th birthday party! It had a really good dance rhythm. Chef put up the number 7.

Next was Tawni. She told me that her song was about Sonny and Chad. But I also know it's about her and Nico. This should be good!

_Take my hand_

_Let's dive in_

_To the sea of love_

_Take my heart_

_Here's the start_

_Right in front of us_

_We could be everything_

_And it won't change anything so_

_Take my hand_

_And we'll see_

_When you kiss me_

_It's our ticket to love_

_C'mon I know you wanna hold me_

_You want love_

_Show me when you_

_Kiss me tonight_

_Oooooh_

_Kiss me tonight_

_What are you waiting for?_

Chef gave her a 10.

"What? I'm a sucker for love songs!" he defended.

Next was Chasity

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be_

_Supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for actin like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

Awww... she's had her heart broken before hasn't she. She was only singing for about a minute but she already had tears in her eyes.

Chef gave her an 8. Next was Robbie. I'm not so sure if he was good or not.

_Dance hard, laugh hard_

_Turn the music up now_

_Party like a rockstar_

_Can I get a what now_

_I swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to_

_Til I forget about you_

_Jump up, fall down_

_Turn it all around now_

_Don't care, my head's_

_Spinning all around now_

_I swear I'll do_

_Anything that I have to  
Til I forget about you_

_Been running like you_

_Don't mean a thing_

_I'm going crazy now _

_I don't even think_

_I'm losing my mind_

_That's all I can do_

_Til I forget about you_

He got a 5. Mostly because he can't really sing. But the song was good.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't mean to sound rude but...Robbie wasn't that good. But that song was really good! Cat was next. Let's hope she doesn't sing some random song.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold_

_When you're looking for_

_Someone that resembles your soul_

_When the wind blows your house of cards_

_I'll be a home _

_To your homeless heart_

_Broken_

_Shattered like a mirror in a million_

_Pieces_

_Sooner or later_

_You've to to find_

_Something, someone, to find you_

_And save you_

Wow! I thought she said she WASN'T good. She was amazing! I guess she just thought that she was bad. She got a 10. I was next.

"Nervous?" Chad asked before I got up.

"Yeah but I'll get through it," I said.

"I know you will," he said.

When the music started I was ready. I wrote a song about my dad and Chad put together. Part of it's about how much I miss my dad, and part of it's how much I like Chad.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help that I'm in love_

_A day without you is like_

_A year without Rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like_

_A year without rain_

_Whoa oh oh Whoa_

_So let this drought_

_Come to an end_

_And make this desert_

_Flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me_

_Baby, baby, baby ooh_

_It's a world of wonder with_

_You in my life_

_So hurry baby don't _

_Waste no more time_

_I need you hear I_

_Can't explain but_

_A day without you is like_

_A year without rain_

This song still makes me wanna cry. But I sucked it up long enough for me to finish. Chef gave me a 10.

"Sonny was that song about your dad?" Chad asked me when I got back to my seat. I nodded. "And someone...else?" I nodded again. Chris said we could take a break. We still needed 15 more to go.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tawni's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OK! This is driving me CRAZY! Chad and Sonny NEED to get together by TONIGHT! I met up with Tori, Stella and Portlyn to discuss this.

"Okay. How are we gonna get Sonny and Chad together by tonight?" I asked.

"How about have them locked in a room?" Stella suggested.

"Nahh...too obvious... Portlyn?"

"How about after the challenge, we meet up at the campfire and we talk about who our songs were about? Almost all of our songs are about love," she said.

"You're a genius!" Tori said. She was right. I always thought that Portlyn needed a script to talk but I guess not!

"PERFECT!" Stella and I said.

"Okay. So Operation: Channy happens tonight! Now let's get back before someone suspects something!" I said.

Great! On their wedding day, I'll be able to say that I helped set them up!

The next singers were Tori (Make It Shine), Nick (LA Baby), Joe (Things Will Never Be The Same), Macy (Summer's Not Hot), Jade (Decoy), Portlyn (Too Cool) and Zora (Got Dynamite). Then we took another break. I never knew Zora could sing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chasity's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay! If Zora and Jason don't get together soon, I'm gonna explode! They look so cute together! I met up with Jade, Cat and Macy to talk about this.

"We all know they like each other. We need to get them together!" I said.

"I don't know much about this stuff but you're right, Chasity," Jade said. Macy agreed. 

"Remember the song that she sang? It's definitely about a boy! Did you hear the lyrics? _When the walls come crashing down I hope you're standing right in front of me_

_When my past is all around..._She's talking about someone saving her and being her hero! That's Jason!" Macy said.

"So how do we get them to hook up?" Cat asked.

"Who knows... how about we try tomorrow? We don't have a challenge so we'll have a lot of time!" Jade said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chad's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm almost next. I can feel it! I'm so nervous. The song I wrote was about Sonny. Right now, Deezy was about to sing. He opened his mouth to sing but then Chris yelled-

"STOP!"

"What? I didn't do nothin!" Deezy said.

"I know but I don't wanna hear you sing,"

"Why not? I'm the best singer here!" he said.

"You wish!" everyone said. So he got off stage. All the others went next. Jason sang Somebody To Love, Stella sang Sure Feels Like Love, Grady sang Heaven Can Wait, and Nico sang Party Up. Finally it was my turn. My song was called How We Do This

_So how do we do this?_

_Cuz I believe you're worth it_

_How do we do this?_

_What's it take_

_And is it gonna break me down, I found_

_That nothing can come from nothing_

_So you better come round, I'm down_

_How do we do this_

_I'm riskin, one kiss is_

_All that it's takin_

_Heart racin, heart shakin_

_I think you'll be worth the pain_

Chef gave me a 10. Our team lost. All because of Robbie and Deezy...again!

"These are the names of the people who are safe," Chris said. "Sonny, Nico, Portlyn, Stella, Nick, Chad, Tawni, Robbie and Beck,"

Wow. This time, Tori was on the block. And so was Deezy.. I know how this is gonna go.

"Deezy," Chris said. We gasped. Does that mean that Tori is out? "Psych! Tori, you're safe! Deezy, GET OUTTA HERE FOOL!" The rest of us started to cheer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Campfire Tawni's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok! Operation: Channy is now underway!

"So guys. How about we talk about our songs we wrote?" Stella suggested. I saw Sonny and Chad stiffen. "You start Beck!"

"Mine was about a guy and a girl escaping together," he said. "Tori?"

"I don't know. Andre wrote it...i just helped!" she said. "Nico?"

"Just about partying!" he said. "Tawni?"

"About a guy being shy to kiss the girl he's destined to be with," I said while look at Sonny and Chad. "Stella?"

"About knowing that what you're feeling about someone is right," she said. "Chad?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "About a girl and how she's worth fighting for," he said quietly. "Robbie?"

"Mine's about forgetting about a girl who broke your heart," he said. "Sonny?"

"About missing someone you really love," she said. "Nick?"

"That I'm the fan of the girl that I love. AKA Macy," he said. "Portlyn?"

"About me being too cool to hang out with someone of lower class," she said. "So Chad...who's that special girl in your song?"

"No one!" Chad said a little too quickly. The girls and I giggled. Except for Sonny.

"We know you're lying!" I said.

"Fine!" he said, then took a deep breath. Then mumbled. "My song was about Sonny,"

"Can't hear you!" Portlyn said.

"It's about Sonny!" Chad said proudly. Sonny's eyes widened.

"And what about yours, Sonny?" Tori asked.

"Chad...and my dad," she said confidently. Our work here is done!

"Hey Tori, Stella and Portlyn, lets go and give each other mani-pedi's!" I said making an excuse to leave them alone. I signaled the guys to play along. Nico was about to say something, but Beck interrupted him.

"RUN!" he yelled. Wow. That was the best he could come up with? The girls and I stayed behind in a bush close to Sonny and Chad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow. His song was about me? He really does like me...

"So...ummm you really wrote that song about me?" I asked.

"Um. Yeah... you?"

"Yeah..." This was awkward. "So um I think we should go catc-,"

I was interrupted by Chad placing his lips on mine. I've been waiting for that to happen for a long time. I felt sparks everywhere. Finally, we pulled back.

"Soo..." he said.

"Soo..." I said.

"Do you..." Chad said.

"...wanna go" I said.

"Out?" we said at the same time.

"Sure," I said.

"Good," he said. Oh boy. I know where this is going.

"Good," I said, getting a little closer.

"Fine," he said as he got closer.

"Fine," I said and kissed him.

Review! Ha! I finally got some Channy! WHO CAN'T WAIT FOR SWAK? (SONNY WITH A KISS?)


	18. Chapter 18

-wipes tears- H-hey guys... I really hate doing this. I HATE VIRUSES ALL OVER THE WORLD! My computer has serious viruses and one of them got to the internet so now, I CAN'T GO TO ANYTHING EXCEPT ITUNES, OPEN OFFICE.. I don't know how long they'll last but I do know 1 thing...

I CAN'T UPDATE ON FANFICTION ANYMORE! I know! I hate it! I actually cried when I found out! So until my viruses go away, I'm going to put ALL of my stories on hold. THERE IS NO FREAKING WAY THAT I'LL ABANDON THEM! I'll see if I can get some of my friends to post stuff for me because I have 2 friends in real life that have FanFiction accounts [NerdzgoneWild (formally PunkztarrJayy) and WIZARD-ROCK1227] You can ask them stuff to ask me about the stories and stuff.

THE ONLY TIME I'LL MOST LIKELY BE ABLE TO CHECK UP ON FANFICTION WILL BE MONDAY AND THURSDAY WHEN I HAVE COMPUTER CLASS AT SCHOOL! Other than that, I can't. I hope my viruses go away soon! (...you know...once I get it fixed and stuff). So if I really DO have to say good-bye forever I have some messages I need to give to some people out there on FF that I talk to a lot.

**Geekquality** – Man it's gonna be REALLY hard to say bye to you, Jojo! You were my first friend here on FF. You're an amazing writer and I got a lot of my ideas from reading your stories. WE ARE FOREVER CHANNY/SWAC/SEDDIE FREAKS! I swear, If I ever come back again, you'll be the first to know! I'm still looking forward to doing a sequel for Victorious With a Chance Of Jonas with you!...wait...i wasn't supposed to say that just yet...OH WELL!

**Man-Suz-She **- I hope that you start to feel better! (...you know about what you told me a few days ago...NO I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU OTHERS WHAT THIS IS! I PROMISSED TO KEEP A SECRET! AND I _**ALWAYS**_ KEEP SECRETS!) Still kinda jealous that you got to go on a cruise...but at the same time I feel lucky because I might've gotten sea-sick. YOU ARE AN AWESOME WRITER AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT! I'm gonna miss you Shelby!

**Sonny_With_A_Chance** – OMC! You're one of the people out there who agreed with me about Joe Jonas being a dirty, lying, cheating, backstabbing, jerk! And you and I ALWAYS watch the newest SWAC eppy's on Youtube. WE'RE DEMI PRAYERS!

**Purplesycho99 **– We first met on FF, and we INSTANTLY became friends! And even on Facebook! AND OUR FAVE COLORS ARE PURPLE! Don't worry! I'm still thinking of ideas for that story we're writing together! YOU ROCK SABRINA!

**Fanfreak4Channy** – I'm gonna miss you! Remember when we were just randomly talking about who know what? WE'RE CRAZY! Still love your story 'Can I Have This Dance'! AND THE SEQUEL! I still remember when I gave you courage to keep writing! Even if you didn't believe it, YOU ARE AN AMAZINGLY TALENTED WRITER!

**Kitty Into Avatar** – My ONLY friend on FF that likes ATLA! OMC! I STILL HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST AIRBENDER! Remember when you told me bout those dudes here on FF? FREAKY! THEIR'S GONNA BE MORE ATLA MOVIES!

**IMaGUMMYbear** – Even though we JUST met last week here on FF, I feel like I've known you my whole life! And I especially love your penname! It reminded me of the song! And the one in Spanish and German. The German one is kinda creepy...no offense to German's. Remember how much we were freaking out over the Channy Kiss? IT'S EVEN MY NEW PIC HERE ON FF!

I think I've got everybody! And to all the people who have reviewed... THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I APPRECIATE IT! Also, it's nice to know that I have so many readers. I've checked my traffic and I have people reading all the way from the Philippines!

And I still don't know if it's true about Demi Lovato and Sterling Knight actually reviewing once. I'm still fuzzy on that whole thing because it COULD be pranksters. But if it really is you guys then thanks for reading! And I can't wait til you guys start filming for SWAC again. And Demi, feel better! You rock!

I think this is probably the longest good-bye ever written on FF but I don't care. I want you guys to know that I'll miss you! And your stories, reviews, messages...

If you guys have any questions to ask me, send them to **WIZARD-ROCK1227. **I'll let them know about it. If you guys are sad about me not being able to update, trust me, IT HURTS ME MORE NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE! If I can, I WILL! I'll be back longer once the virus is gone and stuff.

xoxoxo channystemiluver

PS, I'm posting this during school hours in case you guys were wondering. If I can, I will post during that time because we can basically do whatever we want during class!

PSS, I HATE SAYING GOOD-BYE! :'(

GOOD NEWS! WIZARD-ROCK1227 HAS DECIDED TO UPLOAD THE CHAPTERS OF THE STORIES WHEN I TYPE THEM UP! JUST DON'T EXPECT THEM REALLY EARLY! I GUESS THINGS ARE GETTING A LITTLE BETTER….BYE! :'(


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Really, really, really, really sorry about not updating here on this story! But I've been paying more attention to Daydream because my mind EXPLODED with ideas for it! Plus I had writers block for this. Also, I'm adding another show to this! I know, crazy huh? But I really wanna do it! So after this chapter, the title will have one more show in it... and that show is...YOU'LL FIGURE IT OUT AS YOU READ!**

**Sonny's POV**

"Is this a finger?" I asked and lifted my spoon of soup up so everyone else at the table could see.

"I think it is!" Tawni shrieked. I dropped the spoon and pushed the plate aside. I had just lost my appetite.

"The food here gets grosser and grosser everyday!" Stella complained.

"Tell me about it!" Beck agreed. "Last night I found a nail in my brownie."

Then Chris came in. "Good news!"

"GASP! You're being replaced by an even better and cuter host?" Portlyn joked. We all cracked up.

"No. We're getting 6 new contestants!" he announced. "Please welcome Zack Martin, Cody Martin, Bailey Pickett, London Tipton, Woody Fink and Maya." They came in once he called their names. Zack and Cody were twins, Woody was chubby and had an afro, London looked snotty and rich, Bailey and Maya looked really nice and sweet.

"Zack, Maya and Bailey, join Team Victory," Chris said and waved them to our table. "Cody, Woody and London, go to the other team."

"Ohmygosh! You're on So Random!" Maya exclaimed as she saw Nico, Tawni and I. "And you're on Mackenzie Falls!" she pointed to Chad and Portlyn.

"Excuse her. She's not used to meeting famous people yet." Bailey said. "Hi I'm Bailey."

"And I'm Zack." Zack said. "And this is my girlfriend, Maya."

"Well have a seat and be prepared because I think we're gonna have a challenge." Chad said. Zack sat in between Stella and Robbie with Maya next to him and Bailey sat next to Nick.

"For today's challenge, you will each pick a piece of paper out of a hat. The piece of paper will indicate which challenge you get. Chasity, since you're sick, you can sit this challenge out. Now...OUTSIDE!"

We all ran to the exit. There, Chris came by with a hat to our team. He held it in front of me first. I slowly picked one up and unfolded it.

"Rope a cow in less than 30 seconds. Piece of cake." I read.

"Lead a bear to camp while covered in honey...SAY WHAT?" Chad said.

"Tango with a badger surrounded by fire." Nico read.

"Last 10 seconds in a cage with Sasquatch." Tawni said.

"Eat a cockroach in less than 10 seconds." Tori read.

"Wear a grass skirt a coconut bra and hula dance with a monkey." Beck said. "Aww I hate monkeys!"

"Retrieve a key in water surrounded by piranhas... but I need some water wings!" Robbie said.

"Get buried in the sand except for your head surrounded by scorpions and crabs...great.." Nick said.

"Wrestle a raccoon with rabies." Stella said.

"Last 10 seconds in a room full of toxic fart. Well that's easy! I can deal with Woody's farts!" Zack said.

"Hurtful!" Woody yelled.

"Find 10 shoes in a tub of oatmeal...gross!" Maya read.

"Put 10 lion cubs to sleep." Bailey read.

So far, all of these challenges seem really gross or life threatening. EXCEPT FOR MINE! WOOT! Turns out that the other team chose the exact same ones we did. Kevin got the same as me.

I did my challenge first. I stepped into the corral and grabbed the rope. I saw a door at the end and figured that's where the cow was at. It opened and out came a 7 foot tall robotic cow.

"Oh yeah! Did I forget to mention you would be roping a robot cow? That can probably destroy you?" Chris asked.

"Umm...YES!" I yelled.

"Oops?"

"You won't actually let me die, right?" I asked.

"No. But just imagine the ratings!"

The robotic cow charged towards me. I ran the other way, then remembered I only had 30 seconds to rope it or I'd lose. I turned around and ran towards it.

**30 Seconds Later**

I collapsed to the ground. I was so tired. I didn't rope the cow. How can I? He was a robot! Kevin tried next. He actually did it!

"Okay so 10 points for Team Shark and none for Team Victory. Looks like you're not so victorious now." Chris said.

"You okay?" Chad asked.

"I think." I said. He helped me up. "Thanks."

"Anything for m'lady." he said.

**Chad's POV**

Okay so my challenge is next. Woody got the same one I did. I have this one in the bag. There's no way he'll our tun a bear!

I climbed into a tub of honey and got covered in it. Even my Chadilicious hair! No one messes up Chad Dylan Cooper's hair! Except for my mom.

_Aww look who's a little momma's boy!_

Not now, Conscience!

"Ready, set, grow!" Chris yelled. I stood still but Woody ran. He finally realized that Chris said "grow" and not "go". He came back. "Woody, you get a 2 minutes penality for starting early."

"WOODY!" his team complained.

"Sorry!"

"Ready, set, go!" he said again. I ran off into the woods. Hopefully I'll find a bear soon.

**3 Minutes Later**

Okay this is taking forever! Come on! Don't you bears want some Chaddy?...Guess not. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me. Perfect. Bears coming for Chaddy!...wait! A BEAR IS COMING FOR CHADDY! I hid behind the nearest tree and waited. It was just a raccoon. Then I heard a roar. A BEAR! I stepped out. I only found Woody.

"Woody? Why are you yelling in the middle of the forest?" I asked.

"Trying to attract a bear." he said in a 'duh' tone. Then he roared again. After a few seconds, we heard another roar...only it wasn't Woody!

"Woody...please tell me that was you." I said, my voice almost cracking.

"I can't...THERE'S A BEAR BEHIND YOU!" he yelled. I whipped around and found a 7 foot tall grizzly bear. It roared again. Woody and I yelled.

"AHH!" then we ran, the bear close behind us. We ended up leading it to camp. There, Chris had a cage set up. We stopped immediately and let the bear run right in it.

"Looks like Chad and Woody tied. So that makes 20 points for Team Shark and 10 for Team Victory."

**Nico's POV**

Okay so doing the tango with a badger. SO EASY! Macy was doing the same challenge that I was. I'm sure I had way more tango experience then she did. I got inside a circle that was drawn in the ground. The badger was already there. Chris started the music and lit fire in a circle. I grabbed the badgers arms and started to tango. It wasn't that hard. But having a partner who's 3 feet shorter than you is way harder. I ended up winning and Macy lost...badly. Her badger didn't get its shots so it had rabies.

"Get Macy into the nurse's office." Chris said. His intern took Macy to the nurse. She got bit by the badger.

**Tawni's POV**

How the heck am I supposed to last 10 seconds in a cage with Sasquatch? He'll have me ripped up into pieces in 5 of those seconds! I nervously made my way over to the cage and stepped in. The moment I was in, Sasquatch ran at me. I ran away to prevent it from hurting my pretty little face.

"Ahh!" I yelled. "Get me out of here!"

"Come on Tawni! Just five more seconds!" Tori yelled.

"You can do it Tawni!" Portlyn said.

"Imagine he's taking your coco moco coco!" Nick yelled. My eyes widened.

"LEAVE MY COCO MOCO COCO ALONE!" I yelled at the Sasquatch. I ran towards it and tackled it to the ground. I heard gasps. People didn't know I could fight. I have a personal trainer to train me for dangerous shopping missions.

"TIMES UP!" Chris yelled. He got his interns to pull me out of there and not hurt Sasquatch anymore.

"How did you do that?" Sonny asked.

"No one takes my coco moco coco!" I said. Joe was next. Something tells me that Sasquatch knew who he was because he charged at him faster. Zora knew how to speak Sasquatch and translated what he was saying.

"What's he saying?" Chasity asked.

"He's saying 'This is what you get for hurting Demi.'." Zora translated. "Whoa that guy must hold grudges."

Time was up and Joe wasn't hurt too bad. Just a sprained arm. THAT'S WHAT HE GETS FOR HURTING DEMI! He was finally able to speak.

"I am NEVER signing up for reality shows EVER again!" he said. Then fainted. Haha loser!

**Tori's POV**

Oh no. Time for me to eat a cockroach! I know that people who are crazy, besides Jason and Zora, eat them but GROSS!

"Don't worry, Tori." Stella said. "Their not as bad as you think."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I grew up being friends with Joe, Nick and Kevin. They made me do a lot of weird stuff." she explained. I took a deep breath. Jason was doing the same challenge I was. Knowing him, he'll eat it anyway! I looked in his direction and he looked even more worried than I was.

"Don't worry, Tori. You can do this." Beck said and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze."

I stepped up to Chris and Jason did the same. He reached inside a box and pulled out two cockroaches. LIVE cockroaches!

"You didn't tell us they were ALIVE!" Jason exploded.

"Oh yeah!" Chris said. "Guess I forgot!"

I took one of the cockroaches and held it for a moment. The time started. I moved it to my mouth, but chickened out and pulled it away.

"Only 5 seconds!" Chris said. Okay! That's it! Do it now Tori! Without thinking, I stuffed it into my mouth. I chewed it quickly, not letting it's gross taste get to me. Time was up. I had actually eaten a cockroach. Jason however...fainted.

"You did it Tori!" Sonny and the girls exclaimed. The guys came to me.

"Wow you have guts, Tori." Nico said.

"I definitely would've puked." Robbie said.

"Just like with that filthy fish water!" Beck said. I laughed at the memory.

"Okay so 30 points for Team Victory, 20 points for Team Domination."

**Beck's POV**

Okay I seriously hate my challenge. I mean I'm okay with wearing a skirt and a coconut bra but a monkey? I HATE MONKEY'S!

"This will be interesting." Portlyn said. The other girls laughed. Even Tori. Then she saw me looking and tried not to laugh anymore. Cody was doing the same challenge. We both went into the different closets and changed. When we came out, everyone burst out laughing. Then Chris came back with the monkeys. The horrible, horrible monkeys.

"Start the music!" he ordered. Music started playing. He put the monkeys on our shoulders and we started to hula. By the time it was the middle of the song, I cracked.

"AHH! That's it! I can't take that stupid monkey anymore!" I yelled and ran to change back into my clothes. When I came back out, Cody had already finished dancing.

"Okay so now it's a tie of 30 points for both teams."

I walked over to my team. Portlyn and Nick exploded on me. "It was just a monkey!"

"Yeah but I HATE them! Hate them with all my heart and soul!" I defended.

"It's true." Jade said.

**Okay so part two of this challenge will come soon! REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**So here's part two of the challenge! I DON'T OWN SWAC, VICTORIOUS, JONAS LA, OR SLOD! This is where some drama comes in!**

**Robbie's POV**

I got changed into my board shorts and got my water wings. London was doing the same challenge too. Since she's a drama queen, I pretty sure she won't stand a chance.

Once we got at the starting line, I looked out to see the key. It was my only prize. If I did this, my team won't look down on me anymore.

"GO!" Chris yelled. I swam as fast as I could. I ignored the bites the piranhas were giving me. Finally I got the key.

"WOO GO ROBBIE!" the girls cheered. NICE!

"Way to go, man!" the guys yelled. London still hadn't set foot into the water. Her team was yelling at her.

"Way to go London!"

"You just cost us this challenge!"

"How could you be so stupid?"

"Okay so 40 points for Team Victory, 30 points for Team Domination. Looks like you're not dominating now!" Chris said.

**Nick's POV**

Okay so being buried with scorpions and crabs surrounding you. Not so hard right? WRONG! I have a deep fear of both scorpions and crabs. I just hope I don't run out of there faster than Frankie does when we're playing Hide n Seek. Freaky how he does that.

Once me and Cat were buried, we both looked kinda scared. But she relaxed a bit. Chris brought out the crabs and scorpions.

"Hi little crabs! Oh and hi little scorpions!" she said. _Wow. She must have some psychological problems. Must come with the hair color..._

"My hair color has NOTHING to do with my psychological problems!" Cat said. _Whoa did she just read my mind?_

"She's not reading your mine, you're saying all that out loud." Robbie explained. _Oh._

"Okay...relax." I whispered to myself. These crabs were really giving me the creeps. I closed my eyes. About 2 minutes later I felt something on my head. I looked up a bit. There, resting on my head was a crab.

"Don't move!" Chad warned.

"Pretend it's not there!" Nico yelled. I closed my eyes again and relaxed. It worked for a bit... Until I felt the crab walking. That's when I freaked.

"AHH GET THIS THING OFFA ME!" I yelled. I was able to get out of the sand and ran away.

"Cat wins!" Chris said once I got back. "It's a tie again with 40 points for each team."

Stella's POV

Okay so wrestling a raccoon with rabies should be easy... maybe... or not... HELP. Cody had the same challenge that I did. Zack told us that he's kind of weak so I'll probably win.

I got into the wrestling ring. There was a box there too. I'm guessing that's where the raccoon is. But.. isn't that box a little TOO big to hold a raccoon?

Chris started to open the big box. He stopped when it was half open. "Stella, meet your competition." the box burst open. My mouth dropped. Standing there was a raccoon with rabies. A MUTATED ONE!

"H-how an I supposed to beat a raccoon with rabies?" I asked nervously.

"I have no idea!" Chris said cheerfully. Then stepped outside of the ring. "GO!"

The mutant raccoon charged at me. I started to run. He knocked me down. I didn't want to get hurt so-

"Ugh... he wins." I managed to say.

"Cody your turn."

"No way!" he ran off into the forest.

Jade's POV

"This stuff looks pretty hard." Zora said.

"Yea. I may be a goth but that doesn't mean that I can beat up a mutated freak thing." I agreed.

"Hey Zora can I talk to jade alone?" Joe asked as he came back from the infirmary.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Well I know you have a devious mind... so do you wanna make an alliance?" he asked. I was about to say no when he cut me off. "We can get rid of everyone here so that one of us can win. Get everyone here to hate each others guts."

That did sound like a good idea... But how could I get rid of Kevin? I really like him... maybe I can work with Joe and when it's time to vote Kevin off, I'll dump Joe! My lips formed into a devious smile. "I'm in." I said.

"Good. Now from the other team, who should we try to get rid of?" Joe asked.

I thought about it. "Your brother. It shouldn't be hard. He did blow that other challenge for his team."

"I like your thinking." he pointed out. "But we should also start a rumor to make his team hate him."

"How about we go around their team and say loud enough that Nick is cheating on Macy with Tori?" I suggested. "It'll be perfect since Nick is at the infirmary from the crab bite and Tori's in the bathroom barfing from eating that cockroach."

We went behind the other team. "Are you serious?" Joe asked loudly. Some of the team glanced in out direction, then went back to watching the challenge.

"Positive. I saw it with my own eyes." I said.

"I never pictured Nick as a cheater." Joe said. That caught more attention from the team. "I thought he really liked Macy.. and with Tori?"

"What?" Beck asked. _Perfect. We got their full attention. _

"Jade was heading to the bathroom when she saw Nick and Tori kissing." Joe explained.

"That little weasel!" Nico spat.

"How could he do that to Macy?" Stella asked.

"You mean THEY." Chad said. "And to think I shared my nachos with that guy!" he shook his head.

"I shared my lipgloss with Tori!" Tawni and Sonny exclaimed.

"I say that next time we lose, which might be today, we vote off Nick or Tori." Robbie suggested.

"If I were you guys, I would." I said.

"I thought Tori actually like me..." Beck whispered and looked at his feet.

The challenge with Zack and Zora lasting 10 seconds in toxic fart was over. Zora won. So we all went back to paying attention to the challenges.

**Maya's POV**

Okay this is so gross. This oatmeal is all lumpy and warm. So far, I've only found 4 pairs of shoes. Jade was in another tub and she's found 6 pairs. Truthfully, I know where they are but I'm trying to lose so that I can vote off Tori. How could she and Nick do that to Macy?

I heard Chris blow a horn. The other team won. So it's 40 to 50. Us being 40.

"Maya was it really hard to find 10 pairs of shoes in oatmeal?" Chad asked.

"No. I knew where they were at but I wanted to lose." I said.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"Because, if we lose, we can vote off Nick or Tori." I explained.

"That's a really good idea." Bailey pointed out.

"It is!" Sonny agreed. "Okay. Bailey's challenge is next and it's the last. We're 10 points behind. You're going up with Jason I think. Putting lion cubs to sleep. Try to lose and we'll pretend to be mad at you so we won't give anything away."

"Alright." Bailey nodded and went off for her challenge. Nick came back. I saw Nico give him a dirty look.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Oh you know what you did." Nico said.

Nick looked confused, but I knew he was faking it.

"And to think I shared my nachos with you." Chad said.

"What did I do?" Nick asked.

"Nick it's bad enough you cheated on Macy with Tori but now you're acting confused about it?" Stella asked. "That's sick."

Nick finally understood. "I didn't cheat on Macy with Tori!"

Tori arrived. "What about me?"

"Nick cheated on Macy with you." Sonny said. "And now he's denying it."

"What? That never happened!" Tori defended.

"Then Macy came with tears rolling down her face. "How could you Nick?" she asked.

"But I-"

"Save it. We're over!" then she ran off to Zora, Jade, Chasity and London, there to comfort her.

**Campfire That Night**

"So today you guys lost, huh?" Chris asked. "Anyway, the following are safe."

Everyone of us voted off either Nick or Tori. Except them. Who knows who they voted off.

"Maya, Bailey, Chad, Nico, Portlyn." Chris said. He tossed them Pepsi's. Each week, we get a different junk food. "Tawni, Sonny, Stella, Robbie, Zack and Beck."

That only left Nick and Tori.

"Only one left... the last can of Pepsi goes to..."

Wanna know who gets voted off? SCROLL DOWN!

Wanna know who gets voted off? SCROLL DOWN!

Wanna know who gets voted off? SCROLL DOWN!

Almost there!

"...Tori." the tossed it to her. "Nick, get outta here!"

"That's what you get, cheater!" Bailey yelled.

"Peace out sucka!" Chad called out.

**Macy's POV**

I was walking around camp grounds with Chasity, Zora and London. Jade had gone to bed early. In the distance, I saw Nick going into the helicopter that takes him back to L.A.

"That's what he gets." I said.

"Don't worry Macy. You'll find a way better guy than him." Chasity reassured me.

"I hope so." I said.

"And tomorrow a certain Tori Vega will have ants in her pants." Zora smiled deviously.

"And I'll help." London said.

"Thanks guys." I said. We walked past the mess hall.

"We did it Joe! Nick is gone!" a voice said. It was Jade. I thought she went to bed.

"And all it took was a stupid little rumor about Nick cheating on Macy with Tori." Joe said. My eyes widened. I looked to the others, they were shocked too. Even London, who was kind of stupid, understood what was going on.

"With this still going on, we'll have everyone hating each other in no time." Jade said. The girls and I walked back to the cabin. The guys were in their room playing a video game, won with us beating the other team.

"GUYS!" Zora barged in. "Nick didn't actually cheat on Macy!"

"Really? Then what happened?" Cody asked. We explained what happened.

"Those jerks!" Jason said.

"We're gonna tell the other team to clear Tori's name." Chasity said. We went to the campfire, they were still there. We explained everything to them.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonny exclaimed. "Tori I'm so sorry I didn't believe you."

"Wait... what about Nick, we just voted him off!" Nico pointed out.

"Well if he's watching this, then he knows we're sorry." Beck said.

"But what about Jade and Joe?" Stella asked.

"We should act like we didn't know any of this happened. For the next week we'll pretend to hate Tori then get over what happened." Portlyn suggested. We all agreed.

"Man do I hate Joe." Stella said.

"I thought you loved him?" Chasity asked.

"Not after doing that to my best friend."

"So, they're going to be doing this now? You know, Joe and Jade?" Robbie asked. I nodded.

"We just have to pretend we don't know." I said.

**OOH! DRAMA, REVENGE, AND APOLOGY! REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! So how'd you guys like that last chapter? Pretty good ain't it? **BTW I CHANGED MY PENNAME TO LarryLuvsPie! **

**_Josephine M. Benson:_ No I haven't seen that episode in a while but I just remembered it!**

**_pinaypinay:_ haha buttjerks! Lolz! :)**

**_Geekquality:_ Yup! And there's more drama to come! :D**

**_xxJazziieexx:_ I'll try to update quickly! **

**_Cenaluver333:_ Yup! Who doesn't love Chaddy? Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad. Chad Chad Chaddy Chad Chad :)**

**_DAMLwinner:_ Mhmm. I used to like Joe (not in that way) before I knew about SWAC and CHANNY. But once he and Demi started dating, IT RUINED SOME STEMI! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HE DID TO DEMI! I HATE HIS LITTLE JONAS GUTS. NICK, KEVIN AND FRANKIE ARE THE ONLY N O R M A L ONES!**

**_MiiMyselfandTime:_ Really? Cool! Yeah I get on FF at night too on my phone when I can't fall asleep. That's when I ready _"Lay Awake Wondering"_. I don't remember who's the author but it's pretty good! Oh and I also read _"Whisk Me Away"_ by _AbbielovesChanny_. She's REALLY good!**

**I DON'T OWN SWAC, VICTORIOUS OR SLOD!**

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie**

**Sonny's POV**

"I feel really bad for Macy." I said and picked at what I supposed was scrambled eggs.

"Me too... imagine being away from the one you love," Stella said.

I thought about it for a while.. Well that's already happened to me. My dad's dead, my brother Logan is on tour with the rest of Big Time Rush, and my mom is back in Hollywood. I'm in Canada. Far from all of them. I wish things could go back to how they were when I was younger. When we were all together. Then I thought about being away from my friends. I'm already away from my friends in Wisconsin. Being away from the friends I've made in Hollywood will be hard. They're like my family. And I know that someday I'll be away from the new friends I've made. I'll miss all of them. Except for Joe and Jade. I'll be happy to get as far away from them as possible. I don't want them to do anything to me, like what they did to Nick and Tori. Being away from Chad... I pushed the thought out of my head.

"Well we don't have a cha-" Beck was cut off.

"Hey vic- uh I mean contestants!" Chris said with fake cheerfulness. "You're going to have a challenge today."

Stella and Portlyn smacked Beck. "Ow! What was that for?" he asked and rubbed his arm.

"You jinxed it! We ARE having a challenge!" Portlyn said.

"So today you'll have to take care of a little baby." Chris said. He snapped his fingers and someone came in holding a baby. "You will also name him or her and he or she will have the guys last name. " Chris explained.

Macy raised her hand. "Aren't those babies other peoples?" she asked.

"No. They're orphans. They'll be taken back by the end of the day. They are all 1 and a half. I'll pair you up into groups of two. Tori and Nico, Tawni and Zack, Sonny and Beck, Stella and Chad, Maya and Robbie, Zora and Cody, Macy and Grady, Chasity and Andre, Jade and Kevin, Jason and London. Bailey, Joe, Skylar and Woody, you guys will go help chef in the kitchen."

They groaned and slumped over to the kitchen.

**Beck's POV**

"Okay so what should we do first?" I asked. I was holding the baby boy we had. His skin was a little lighter than mine, he had green eyes and light brown hair.

"I think we should name him. He's gonna have your last name." she said.

"How about Jacob." I suggested.

"Jacob Antonio Oliver." she said.

"Perfect." I confirmed. Then I heard crying. It was Jacob. I started to rock him a bit.

"I think he's hungry." she said. She looked inside her bag that Chris gave us with baby stuff. She got out some baby food. She opened it and got a spoonful. "Here you go." she put it near Jacob's mouth. "Come on Jacob. Mommy likes it, look." she ate it, then spit it right back out. I chuckled and looked at Jacob.

"Good boy. Always make mommy try it first." I said. Sonny smacked me playfully. She tried to give Jacob some strawberry flavored baby food. This time he ate it. He burped a little. Sonny and I laughed a bit. "This should be easy."

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie **

"How come you always jinxs things?" Sonny asked. I was in the middle of changing Jacob's diaper.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be easy." I said. I patted the diaper and Jacob was good to go.

**Nico's POV**

"We should name her Jacqueline. Jackie for short." I suggested.

"And her middle name could be Margaret." Tori said.

"Hey that's Sonny's middle name." I said. "Jackie's so cute. It'll be hard to give her up later today." Jackie had amber eyes, curly brown hair and light skin.

"Especially if we actually end up loving them." Tori pointed out. I had Jackie in my lap, she was sitting. I let go of her for a second to scratch my arm. She slipped.

"WHOA!" I was able to catch her with my feet. She wasn't crying or screaming. Instead she was laughing.

"Okay so apparently she likes that!" Tori said. I kept my legs up and moved them a bit to keep her entertained.

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie **

"Tori could you take Jackie? My legs are starting to cramp up." I said. She took Tori into her arms. I rubbed the back of my legs. "Ahh... much better." I stood up and stretched.

**Zack's POV**

"Okay so I know we both practically don't want to do any of this baby stuff," I started. "But we do have to win the challenge and not get voted off. The team that does the worse it going up for elimination."

"You're right. First things first, I think we should name him Oliver." Tawni said.

"How about Oliver Alexander Martin." I suggested. She nodded. I sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" we both looked to Oliver.. "You change him!"

"No you!" Tawni said. We argued back and forth over who was going to change his poop infested diaper.

"Let's flip a coin." I suggested. I pulled out a quarter from my pocket. "Heads." I called. I always choose heads.

"Tails." Tawni said.

I flipped it. I was about to catch it when it fell to the ground. It landed on... heads... "Dang it!.. ugh... give me a fresh diaper and that stuff. I changed his diaper as fast as I could. "Man I'm never having kids."

**Chad's POV**

"How about we name him-"

"Not Chad Dylan Cooper Jr." Stella cut me off.

"What about-"

"OR Mackenzie." she stopped me... again. "What about Matthew? Matt for short." she suggested.

"That's!... not a bad idea." I stroked my imaginary beard. "Middle name could be David."

"Okay. Matthew "Matt" David Cooper." Stella confirmed. She turned Matt to her. "Hi Matt! Aren't you cute?" she set him down and he started to walk. I got down and crawled after him.

"I'm gonna get you." I said.

"No!" he replied in a baby voice. He walked a little faster, but started to fall over. I sped up to catch him but was too late. He started crying. I quickly picked him up. "It's okay Matt. Yo Chaddy is here."

"...Chaddy?" Stella asked, almost laughing.

"Hey! I came up with that nickname. Plus maybe it'll make him laugh." I explained, still rocking Matt. "You love yo Chaddy right?" I asked Matt.

In response, he farted. "I think that's a no." Stella pointed out. I glared at her. Then I felt Matt get slightly heavier. I looked at him. His diaper was sagging down.

"You take him." I held him out to Stella.

**Chris' POV**

Wow these people are lazy! Some aren't even taking care of their kids **cough** Tawni **cough**. Maybe I should make this a little more interesting...

"All contestants and babies to the mess hall." I said over the loudspeaker thingy.

I went to the mess hall to find everyone looking like a mess. "Who what happened? You guys look like something my cat threw up last month." I said.

"Let's just say someone **cough** Cody **cough** isn't a good dad." Zora said. Cody gasped. "What guy puts hand sanitizer on someone's cheek before kissing them?"

"Oh well excuse me for not wanting to get sick. The human cheek has millions of cheeks of germs!" Cody said. 

"Oh stop with your nerd talk!" Zora exclaimed.

"And someone **cough** Beck **cough** keeps jinxing everything he or I say." Sonny exclaimed.

"What? Do not!" he shouted.

"Do too!"

Suddenly every pair started to argue. I took out my siren and pushed the button. A loud honk thing scared the contestants and their babies. The babies started to cry.

"I really should've thought that through..." I said. Everyone was trying to calm down the babies. After 10 minutes they were all quiet.

"So anyway, I was thinking that I should make this challenge a little harder and more interesting." everyone groaned. "It involves the guys getting embarrassed."

"WHAT?" the guys exclaimed. I gave them a suitcase.

"Put on what's in there and we'll meet you at the wrestling arena." I said.

**Wrestling Arena Sonny's POV**

"So what are the guys going to do?" Chasity asked.

"Who knows! But it's supposed to embarrass them so this should be good!"

Chris came out into the wrestling octagon with a microphone. "Ladies and babies, welcome to our first Baby Wrestling!" he announced. "Please welcome our wrestlers." the guys came out. WEARING DIAPERS! The girls and I burst out laughing.

"You know, this is kinda comfortable." Woody said. We laughed even more.

"Woody?" Skylar said.

"Yeah?"

"You should really stop talking!"

"Okay our first competitors are... Zack and Jason!"

They came up first to fight. Chris blew a whistle. They started to tackle each other.

"This is so weird..." Tawni said. "But funny!" she laughed. They kept fighting. In the end, Jason won. The winners in all were Chad, Robbie, Grady, Jason, and Skylar. The losers were Nico, Beck, Zack, Kevin and Joe. Woody, Cody and Andre sat out this challenge.

"Team Domination wins. I'll see Team Victory at the campfire tonight." Chris said.

"I can't believe we lost again." Chad said. All the guys were wearing their regular clothes.

**Campfire**

"What's up with you guys losing?" Chris asked. None of us answered. "Wow... tough campfire. Anyway, these people are safe... Bailey, Beck, Nico, Portlyn, Sonny, Robbie, Sonny, Stella, Tori and Chad." That only left Maya and Tawni.

"Hey! Who voted for me?" Tawni asked. A few hands went up. Excluding me. She's my best friend.

"Either way, the last bag of Doritos goes to..."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WHO WILL GET VOTED OFF? SCROLL DOWN TO FIND OUT!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WHO WILL GET VOTED OFF? SCROLL DOWN TO FIND OUT!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WHO WILL GET VOTED OFF? SCROLL DOWN TO FIND OUT!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WHO WILL GET VOTED OFF? SCROLL DOWN TO FIND OUT!

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

WHO WILL GET VOTED OFF? SCROLL DOWN TO FIND OUT!

"...Maya. You're safe. Tawni, you're out." Chris said. Tawni slowly got up. She was steps away from the helicopter.

"Nico! Go get her!" Chad said. We all agreed. He jumped up and ran towards her.

"TAWNI!" Nico called out. She stopped and turned around. The only thing he did was cup her face and kiss her. "Bye."

"Bye Nico." she smiled and stepped onto the helicopter. Leaving Nico behind. We could hear squealing coming from inside it. He walked back towards us.

"Soooo?" the girls and I pressured him to tell us what happened.

He smiled. "I don't kiss and tell."

…

…

…

**REVIEW! AND WHO ACTUALLY PICTURED THE GUYS IN DIAPERS? I KNOW I DID! LOL XD**

**TIL MY NEXT UPDATE, EAT FRIED PICKLES, STICK YOUR TOE IN YOUR EAR AND SQUEEZE SQUIRTABLE CHEESE ALL OVER YOUR DIRTY HAMSTERS HEAD. **

**-Zaira**


	22. Chapter 22

**So this chapter will have drama. Couple drama! Will it be between Beck and Tori?... even thought they're not dating? Or will it be Jade and Kevin?... even thought they're not dating yet either! Or will it be Channy? And they ARE dating already! READ ON TO FIND OUT!**

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie**

**Sonny's POV**

Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.

"What are you doing?" Tori asked. Robbie was banging his head on the table.

"I'm... so... bored!" he said between bangs.

"Me too." Nico answered. But truthfully, he's still moping about Tawni being gone. COME ON MAN, IT'S BEEN 4 DAYS!

"Who wants to go do something?" Chad asked.

"Like what?" Bailey asked.

"Something, anything, I don't know, I'm bored!" he whined and started to bang his head on the table with Robbie.

Beck shrugged. "Eh what the heck." Bang. Bang. Bang. Then Nico joined in with the other three.

"If you can't beat em, join em!" Zack said, then joined in. The girls and I watched in silence.

"...Man boys are weird." Maya said.

"I think I'm just gonna go..." Stella said.

"Right behind you." I walked off behind her.

"Ditto." Portlyn added.

"I'm out." Bailey said.

"Me too." Maya said. That left Tori.

"... DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THESE NUBS!" Tori yelled and caught up with us.

We went to the docks. There we saw Zora, Chasity, Jade, London, Macy and Cat.

"Hey guys." Tori greeted and we all sat down.

"The boys were being weird and you guys left?"Chasity guessed.

"Yup. How'd you know?" Stella said.

"Wild guess."

"It wasn't a wild guess. The boys on our team were banging their heads on the table too." Jade said.

"Same here. Boys are weird." I said. Suddenly I heard an eagle.

"Man I gotta pee. Be right back." Jade excused herself to go wizz.

**Jade's POV **

That eagle screech was the sign to meet up with Joe. Our meeting place is in the woods. I ran off. I saw Joe leaning against a big tree.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I have a plan." he said.

"What plan?" I asked, getting slightly annoyed. Why won't he just tell me the plan?

"To get everyone to hate... Chad." he smirked evilly.

I felt a smile form on my face. "Go on."

"Okay. We're going to need London. That should be easy. We're going to bribe her with this," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a diamond the size of 2 fists.

"Okay. So let me guess. We're going to tell London to kiss Chad and I tell everyone?" I guessed.

"Close. You're not going to tell everyone. Sonny is going to see for herself. You tell Sonny and the girls to meet you at your cabin to do girl stuff. We're going to tell London to kiss Chad when you see the girls coming." Joe explained.

"I like this plan." I said.

I went to the docks.

"What took you so long?" Zora asked.

"I accidentally let the toilet roll fall down the toilet and it got clogged." I explained. They seemed to believe it.

"Man I'm bored." Sonny said.

"Oh I almost forgot. London, Cody needed you for something." I said.

"Ugh where is he?" she asked.

"Follow me." I took behind our cabin.

"I don't see Cody." she said.

"I lied." I said. "Me and Joe need you for something."

"Get everyone to hate Chad." Joe said, stepping out from behind a shadow. "You're going to kiss Chad and everyone will think Chad is cheating on Sonny."

"No way." London scoffed.

Joe pulled out the giant diamond. "Now?" I asked.

"Ooh! Pretty, sparkly, shiny!" she squealed and took the diamond. "I'll do it!"

"Okay so we're going to get Chad to meet you at the docks and I'll get the girls to meet me at our cabin but they won't make it there. Once you see them coming, you kiss Chad." I said.

**London's POV**

"What did you need London?" Chad asked.

"I dropped my necklace in the lake. Can you get it?" I asked.

"Nope." he simply answered. 

"Here's 1000 dollars." I gave him the money.

"I'm going in!" he dived right into the lake. About a minute later, he came back up, my necklace in his hands.

"Thanks!" I said and gave him a hug. He seemed uncomfortable. I saw Sonny and the girls coming. I quickly clutched Chad's shirt, pulled him to me and kissed him. I heard a few gasps. Chad tried to pull away, but I had a hard grip on him. Finally I set him free. He saw Sonny and the girls.

"Sonny, it's not what you-"

"Save it Chad. We're done!" she gripped the necklace Chad gave her and threw it to the ground. Then she ran away crying. Before leaving, the other girls slapped him.

"THANKS A LOT, LONDON!" Chad yelled, then stalked off.

"You're welcome!" I yelled back.

**Jade's POV**

"It's done. I'm going to meet up with them so I don't seem suspicious." I said.

"Good. Now everyone will hate Chad." Joe said.

**Sonny's POV**

I ran nonstop to mine and the girls on my teams cabin. I yanked open the door and slammed it shut. I ran to my bed and sat down in its corner and cried my eyes out.

I heard the door open then close. I looked up to see the girls. Minus London.

Tori sat on the edge of my bed. I wiped my eyes, but more tears came. "You okay?" she asked.

I sniffed. "No."

"It's okay Sonny. You'll find a way better guy than Chad." Jade said.

"Yeah you will." Bailey agreed.

I sighed. "I should've known Chad wouldn't change. He'll always be an arrogant, self centered jerk."

"Now the couple list here at the camp goes back to zero." Zora said.

"I'm dating Zack!" Maya said.

"Oh yeah... forgot about that..." she said.

"So who wants to go get ice cream?" Chasity suggested.

"Oooh I'm in!" Portlyn said. We all went to the mess hall to get some ice cream.

**Chad's POV**

I was sitting on my bed feeling lousy when the guys came in.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the douche bag who broke Sonny's heart!" Nico yelled at me.

"That wasn't cool dude. Not cool." Grady said. They all started coming over to me menacingly.

"Guys I didn't do anything! London kissed me!" I said.

"Sure. We believe you." Jason said. He cracked his knuckles.

"No really!" I begged. Beck stepped in front of everyone and blocked them from hurting me.

"Guys. I think he's telling the truth." he said.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Yeah right, Beck. Prove it!" Woody said.

"Look. His nose isn't twitching like it usually does when he's lying. Say it again, Chad." Beck said.

"I didn't cheat on Sonny." I said. Everyone gasped.

"His nose didn't twitch!" Robbie said.

"This has to be Jade and Joe doing this tricking thing again. They must've gotten London in on it!"

"That's it! We've gotta tell them to stop!" Cody said.

We all left to confront Joe. Jade was with the girls.

"Joe!" Kevin yelled.

"Yeah Kev?" he asked casually.

"Oh don't act all innocent Joe. We know what you and Jade have been doing." Zack said.

"Oh yeah? How'd you figure out?" Joe asked.

"We knew ever since the whole Nick/Tori/Macy incident. Macy, London, Bailey, Chasity, Zora and Cat heard you talking in the mess hall." I said.

"And next time we lose a challenge, we're going to vote you off!" Skylar said.

"Oh I don't think you will." Joe said.

"Oh yeah? Just watch us when we lose." Jason said.

"Oh no I know you wouldn't. Unless maybe you want me to hurt Sonny." he stopped in front of me.

"No don't!" I begged.

"Or Tori." he stopped in front of Beck. Then moved onto Robbie. "Or Cat." He moved onto Zack. "Or even Maya."

"No dude! I just got her!" he said.

"Too bad. Or even hurt Jade." he said to Kevin.

"No way! She's your co alliance thing. You wouldn't hurt her! You need her!" Kevin said.

"Or do I?" Joe asked. He went to Jason. "Maybe I'll even hurt poor little Zora." Then to Grady. "Or Chasity." Then to Cody. "Or Bailey." Skylar. "Or Portlyn."

"Stop!" Skylar said. "Okay... we won't vote you off."

"Good boy. Now all of you leave. Before I get to any of the girls." Joe said.

We all left.

"Man I hate this show!" I cried and punched the nearest wall.

…

…

**SO I PUT SOME MORE DRAMA AND JOE EVILNESS IN THIS! YOU GUYS LIKE IT? GOOD! :D**

**REVIEW! :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyyy! Thank you all for getting me to reach 130 reviews! :D I'm soooo happy! This might get more reviews than BJGANM! WOW! I'VE UPDATED THREE TIMES THIS WEEK! I think that's a win for me! And for you!**

**And there is more drama to come in this chapter my kitties ;)**

**Oh and special thanks and shout out to _AbbielovesChanny_ for nominating this story in _The 2010 Channys_! THANK YOU! Have a cookie! **hands u a special cookie****

**Anway, ON WIF THE STORY!**

**If I owned SWAC, SLOD, or Victorious, I'd have a pet dinosaur by now... **sigh****

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie**

**Chad's POV 2 Days Later**

It's been 2 days since Joe warned us. All us guys were with the girls at all times, even if it was only 2 or 1 of us. We didn't want them to get hurt. Jason even told Zora to be really, really careful when setting up a part of their prank on Chasity. At breakfast, Sonny and I ended up sitting as far away from each other. Instead of everyone at the table being mixed in, all the girls were on one side of the table, and all the guys on the other. It was quiet. The other team was quiet, but not as quiet as us.

I saw Beck shooting a death glare at Joe. Joe saw and looked at Tori, then back at Beck. Beck huffed and stood up.

"I'm going for a walk in the woods." he said. I could hear slight anger in his voice.

"Can I come?" Tori asked shyly, sensing his anger. Beck's face softened. 

"Sure. Come on." they walked out of the mess hall. As soon as they were outside, I heard them laughing. I sighed. I remember when I made Sonny laugh.

Why did I see that London was going to kiss me? Why didn't I see Sonny and the girls coming our way?... Why?

**Beck's POV**

"I can't believe Chad cheated on Sonny! Can you?" Tori asked.

I didn't answer. "Beck?" she asked.

I sighed and stopped walking. Tori did too. "He didn't cheat on Sonny," I said.

She laughed. "I saw them with my own eyes!"

"Well you saw wrong..."

She looked even more confused. "What do you mean?"

I started to explain, but whispered, "Yesterday, me and the guys went to confront Chad about it. I realized Chad was telling the truth about not cheating on Sonny because his nose didn't twitch like it usually does when he lies. So we went to Joe to talk about it. He and Jade set the whole thing up. They got London in on it by bribing her with a giant diamond. Joe said if the guys on his team vote him off, he'll hurt the girls. And if we told you girls about it, he'll hurt you." I paused. "That's why I'm whispering this to you. Who knows, Joe or Jade could be listening to us right this moment."

"Oh my gosh! This is terrible!" Tori exclaimed in a whisper.

"And don't tell Sonny what happened. Doing that could risk her life... or yours." I said. She nodded.

**No POV**

Somewhere close to where Beck and Tori were talking, Joe heard the whole thing.

"Beck, Beck, Beck. You shouldn't have told her about this. Now I'll have to hurt your poor little Tori." he said to himself.

"He got out his eagle screecher to signal Jade West, his partner in crime.

As soon as Jade heard it, she excused herself to the ladies room. She immediately spotted Joe at the opening of the forest.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"Looks like Beck told Tori about what I told the guys not to tell the girls about." Joe said.

Jade smiled evilly. "So that means we're going to hurt Vega?" Joe nodded menacingly. "I never liked Vega... and not just because she kissed Beck when we were still dating."

**Chad's POV**

London, Zora, and I made a plan for me to get Sonny back. Zora still didn't believe me on the whole "me not cheating on her" thing. Zora still didn't believe me on the whole situation, but decided to give me a second chance.

London and I were outside waiting for Zora to come outside with Sonny. After a couple of minutes, we saw them coming. That's when I put my acting skills in action.

"I can't believe you, London! You kissed me in front of my girlfriend and now she hates my guts!" I lashed out on London.

"Oh well excuse me for thinking that you were the "needs more than one girl" kind of guy!" she shot back. I heard Sonny and Zora's footsteps stop. _Good. We got their attention. _

"That was the old me. Once I met Sonny, I started to chance... I started to care about others... and be nicer... She's the best thing that's ever been mine **(A/N: YEAH I JUST HAD TO PUT THAT ****REFRENCE TO MINE BY TAYLOR SWIFT IN THERE! XD LUV THAT SONG! OKAY BACK TO THE STORY!)**," I looked down to my feet and acted miserable. "Or at least was..."

I heard footsteps running up to us. It was Sonny.

"You were telling me the truth?" she asked.

"Well yeah... I would never cheat on you." I said and took her hands in mine.

She smiled, then it faded. "And I just went a judged you..."

"Sonny its okay... So do you want to get back together?"

She sighed. "I do... but not now. I just... I don't think I'm ready. I'll think about it."

"Okay." I said. She left. Leaving me with London.

"Well it kind of worked.." she said.

I smiled a bit. "Yeah... Thanks London." I went back to the mess hall.

**Tori's POV **

**(For some reason it made this part more interesting if you listen to the 2nd chorus and bridge of Haunted by Taylor Swift. The 2nd chorus is when she starts after she sings, "Something keeps me holding onto nothing," and the bridge just goes on after that)**

"Tori! Beck told me to get you!" Jade burst through the cabin door, making me jump and almost spill the red nail polish Macy let me borrow.

"He's probably going to ask you out!" Maya squealed. My eyes widened.

"I did hear him talking to himself about working the nerve to talked to you... He's at the docks now GO!" Jade said.

I set down the blood red nail polish and ran out the door with a smile on my face. I made it to the docks to find Beck nowhere in sight.

"BECK!" I called out.

"Oh Beck's not here." said a voice. A figure stepped out behind a nearby tree... Joe..

"You..? What's going on?" I asked.

He walked towards me, making me scared. I took a few steps back. Only making me get closer and closer to the edge of the dock. Just one more step and I'd fall into the freezing lake.

"I said I was going to hurt the girls if the guys told." he said.

He grabbed me and pushed me into the cold water. Before I fell in I cried out, "BECK HELP!" hoping he would hear me.

I felt a pair of hands on my throat. They stayed for a few seconds. Then left.

_I'm going to die..._

**Beck's POV**

I heard a voice call me for help. The other guys did too. At once, we all ran out. We saw all the guys and girls from the other team, and the girls on our team near the lake. There were little bubbles coming out. I realized everyone was there... Everyone except Tori.

"Where's Tori?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Jade told her you wanted her to meet you here at the docks." Portlyn piped up.

"Oops?" Jade said. Then she walked away. Joe following.

Only one thought came to my mind. I gasped for on last breath and plunged myself into the water. I saw Tori's body and pulled her to the surface.

I laid her limp body on the ground and gave her mouth to mouth. Good thing I'm certified in CPR.

She coughed a bit. "B-Beck?" she asked in a quiet, weak voice.

"I'm here Tori." I said. She started to cough up blood.

"Quick! Let's get her to the infirmary!" Robbie said.

I picked her up bridal style and ran all the way to the infirmary. Everyone else behind me.

**Infirmary**

The doctor came out to us. I jumped up.

"Is she okay?" I asked, my voice really worried.

"Yes. She'll recover fully in about one week. You can go see her, but only one by one." Dr. Daniels said. I went in first. Chris was in there too.

"Hi Beck." Tori greeted. I saw her arm connected to a little blood thingy. Giving her some blood. Seeing her like that made my heart break.

"Tori I'm so sorry I didn't hear you cry for help." I said, hot tears were falling down my cheeks onto her bed. "This is all my fault."

"No it isn't Beck. It's Joe's. I should've seen this coming and known not to trust Jade." she said.

"I was going to wait until next week to tell you this but, I now realize it can't wait that long." I said.

"What?"

"Tori. I love you. I have since you spilled coffee on me." she chuckled at the memory.

"Me too Beck... only you didn't spill coffee on me... Jade poured some on me." Tori said.

"No I think she poured it onto Tori the Dog." I laughed. She pointed a finger at me.

"Watch it, Beck."

"Well I hate to ruin the love fest here but in order to avoid law suit, Tori since you're still pretty hurt, you're off the show." Chris said.

"No! I barely got her!" I begged Chris.

"Beck it's okay." Tori reassured me.

"I'll lose the first chance I get. I'll make the team hate me. Just so I can be with you." I told her.

"No," she paused. "I want you to try to win. For us."

"For us." I agreed.

That Night

We were all saying our goodbyes to Tori.

"I'll miss you." I said.

"Me too." Before leaving, I kissed her gently. Then she boarded the helicopter.

**Sonny's POV**

"Chad?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." I said.

"Yes what?" he asked.

"I want to get back together. We might as well have good times here now. We both know one of us is going to end up getting voted off later in the competition." I said.

He smiled. "Really?"

"Really." I said. I knew where this was going.

"Good." he smirked.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine." I hugged him. When we pulled back, our arms were still around each other. I could feel everyone's eyes on us.

"Don't just stand there, man!" Kevin yelled.

"Kiss her!" Nico shouted. Before I could move, I felt Chad's lips on mine. Then he pulled back.

"I missed you, Shortstack," he whispered.

"I missed you too, Egg Whites."

"Well, I think I've had enough Channy for one night. I'm going to bed." Jason said. We all cleared out and went to bed.

Now this brings our couples at the camp to 2. Me and Zack. And Zack and Maya. And separated couples being Nick and Macy, Nico and Tawni, and Beck and Tori. I guess some things turn out good.

…

…

…

**Yes I do know that last line was kind of cheesy. SO HOW YA LIKE THIS CHAPPY? HUH? Now that means these people from Team Victory are still in. **

**Sonny**

**Chad**

**Nico**

**Portlyn**

**Stella**

**Robbie**

**Beck**

**Zack**

**Maya**

**Bailey**

**And these people are in from Team Domination**

**Zora**

**Grady**

**Chasity**

**Jason**

**Skylar**

**Cat**

**Andre**

**Jade**

**Joe**

**Kevin**

**Macy**

**Woody**

**Cody**

**London**

**And all of these people are out**

**Trina**

**Rex**

**Nick**

**Tawni**

**Tori**

**So, 10 (Team Victory) to 14 (Team Domination) And 5 out. 3 because of Joe/Jade Evilness. 2 because people hated them... **

**Til my next update, lick a cow, make out with your pillow, and slap a rabid monkey's butt!**

**-Zaira**

**P.S**

**REVIEW! It makes coming back from school wayyy better ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Heyyyy! So what's up? I've got this chapter and I got the idea of it after reading _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _books. Right now I'm on _The Battle of The Labyrinth_! Seriously an awesome series! Plus I knew some of that stuff before since last year in 6th grade we did a play, _Perseus and Medusa_ and I was a Hesperides with my friends Michelle and Denise. Also I realized I was like the leader because Michelle and Denise's make up was silver and mine was GOLD. **

**SO here's the chapter!**

**I don't own _SWAC, SLOD, Jonas L.A, Victorious_ OR Greek Gods or I'd be daughter of Poseidon and related to Percy! XD lol!**

**ALMOST FORGOT! THE NEW SO RANDOM! LOGO FOR SEASON 3 LOOKS LIKE THIS! **

**SO RN:D()M (Yeah the "M" is actually supposed to be sideways.. :P) The link to it is on Brandon Smith's twitter!**

**ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie**

**Sonny's POV**

Man do I have a craving for chocolate right now... I need my chocolate... NOW!

"Sonny," Portlyn said, "I know that look. You either really have to go wizz or you want some chocolate."

"I need chocolate... and now that you mention it, I do have to "go"." I said. I got up to go to the restroom but Chris stopped me.

"Hold up, Sonny." he said. "You guys are in for an exciting challenge!"

We all groaned. Whenever he said "exciting" or something like that, it usually means life threatening.

"You're going to be in your own Greek Myth! I'll go around and you'll pick out a name from this hat," he showed us a hat, "Whatever name you pull out, will be your position."

The hat came to our table first. "In the hat are the names of the 12 Olympians, 6 are named Hesperides, 2 are dragons, and 2 are the monster Cerebus. We have your costumes too. Cat and Cody, you'll sit this one out."

I was the first to pick out of the hat. "Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy," I read aloud. I passed the hat to Chad.

"Poseidon, god of the sea," he read.

"Dragon." Nico read. "Man I wanted to be Zeus!"

"Aphrodite, goddess of love." Portlyn said.

"No fair! You aren't even prettier than me!" London whined. "I'm calling my daddy!" she whipped out her phone.

"Nope! Your dad can't do anything against it. It's part of your contract." Chris interrupted. London sat down in a huff.

Beck got Zeus; god of the sky, Robbie got Hermes; god of thieves and messages. Stella, Maya, Bailey, Jade, London, and Macy got Hesperides. Zack and Woody got Cerebus. Zora got Artemis; goddess of the hunt, animals, the moon and young women/girls. Jason got her twin brother, Apollo; god of light, healing, music, and the sun. Grady got Dionysus; god of wine (XD) and merriment. Chasity got Hera; goddess of marriage. Skylar got Demeter; goddess of the harvest... wait.. isn't Demeter a GIRL? Lol. Joe got Ares; the god of war,.Kevin got Hephaestus; god of blacksmiths. Robbie was Hermes; travelers, merchants, and thieves Andre was a dragon, just like Nico.

We all got changed into our costumes. It felt weird to be in them. Portlyn, Zora, Chasity and I wore a type of silk robe thing. Mine a light blue, Portlyn's was pink, Zora a dark blue and Chasity's was a light green. Stella, Maya, Bailey, Jade, London, and Macy gold versions of what we were wearing. Chad, Beck, Robbie, Jason, Grady, Skylar, Joe, and Kevin wore tunics... Man this show loves to embarrass them, doesn't it? Seeing them in tunics made the girls and I laugh. First the diapers... now this? WOW! This show just keeps getting funnier and funnier. Nico and Andre, the Harris brothers, wore dragon costumes. Zack and Woody wore this dog costume with three heads.

"Now this is what you need to do. The 12 Olympians aka the Gods will start at different sides of the forest. Up ahead you will find Cerebus aka Zack and Woody. You need to battle and get past them. Up higher on the mountain, you'll find the Hesperides aka Stella, Maya, Bailey, Jade, London and Macy. You will have to battle them and get the golden apples. Then up higher, you will battle the Dragon aka Nico and Andre. At the top of the "Mount Olympus"," he put air quotes, "you'll see 12 thrones. Each for you Gods. First whole team with their Olympians at the thrones win. Got it?" Chris explained.

We all nodded. "Good now, Sonny, Chad, Beck, Portlyn, and Robbie, stay here while I guide Nico, Zack, Stella, Bailey, Maya, Jade, London, Woody, and Macy to their stations. Also the rest of Team Domination. Once you hear a whistle, you start.

**10 Minutes Later**

After 10 minutes of waiting, we heard a whistle and we all took off. It was hard to run in sandals and in our costumes. _He did this on purpose!_

**Chad's POV**

Man Chris just LOVES to embarrass us guys on TV doesn't he? First the diapers, now this! NOT COOL! Beck, Robbie and I were ahead of our team.

"Man how come you get to be Zeus? Why not me? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper!" I whined.

"I don't know.. it's not my fault." he said.

"And I wanted to be Poseidon!" Robbie said.

After a while of running, we found Woody, guarding the passage way to the mountain.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET PAST ME!" Woody declared. The guys and looked at each other and nodded. We ran full speed to Woody and tackled him.

"Okay, okay you guys win! Don't hurt me!" he cried. The three of us got up and ran past him.

This is gonna be easy!

**Sonny's POV**

Portlyn and I were running behind the guys. We were pretty are behind, too. But its hard to run in robes and these sandals! We had gotten past Woody a while ago, since he was pretty weak. Next we found ourselves upon Andre, the "dragon".

He was harder to beat then Woody. Finally, Portlyn made it past him, leaving me. "Sorry Sonny! But we have to try and get our team up there!" she shouted. I sighed and kept fighting Andre. Then I got an idea.

"HEY LOOK A BEAR IS SMASHING YOUR KEYBOARD!" I shouted.

"No way!" he yelled and turned away. I ran right past him. Haha sucker!

**Zora's POV**

Good thing I got Artemis! She's my favorite goddess. The bad thing is that Jason got Apollo. Who's supposed to be Artemis's twin brother. Yeah... I don't want to be Jason's sister. Having a crush on your brother would be weird. O.o We were both ahead of Chasity, Skylar, and Grady. But we were with Joe. Well his placement as Ares, the god of war, is perfect. With the whole situation with Macy, Tori and Nick.

We had gotten past Zack a while ago, but it wasn't easy. That dude is tough. Tough, I tell you! Unlike Cody. That boy is a total weakling!

Now to deal with Nico. That's easy. As we approached him, I told Joe and Jason to stop.

"I know how we can get past Nico." I said.

"How?" Joe asked.

"Nico has this pressure point in his back. You guys distract him while I hit it. It'll temporarily paralyze him." I explained.

"Deal." they agreed. Once we got to him. Joe and Jason distracted Nico just like I told them to. Meanwhile, I sneaked behind Nico. I cracked my knuckles and jabbed his back pressure point with my index and middle finger.

He squirmed and fell forward. "Okay let's go!"

**Grady's POV**

Really? Why'd I have to be Dionysus, god of wine? Do I look like I'd ever drink? We got past Zack a while ago, but only because I made him sniff my armpit.

_You never know, Grady!_

Not now, Conscience!

"Guys, what's that on the ground?" Skylar asked. Chasity and I looked in the direction he was pointing. As we got closer, we saw what it was.

"I'm guessing Zora hit Nico's pressure point." Kevin guessed.

"Poor dude... should we help him?" Chasity asked.

We burst out laughing and continued walking.

**Beck's POV**

Haha... poor Chad. He's been moping about me being Zeus instead of him for the past 10 minutes. We were going to come up to the "Garden of the Hesperides" in a while. How are we going to fight girls?

"I have a plan on getting past them." Chad said.

"Really what?" I asked.

"You beat them up, while Robbie and I sneak past them!" I smacked him upside the head at his ridiculous idea.

"I like that idea!" Robbie said. I hated it. Too bad it ended up happening.

Jade, London, and Macy tackled us the second we got to their tree! Chad managed to escape. He grabbed a golden apple. He did a tuck roll and shouted, "Peace out suckas!"

Typical Chad. I heard leaves crunching behind me. I looked up to see Portlyn. "Chad ditched you?" she asked. I pushed Macy off of me.

"Pretty much..." I said. She stood there watching what was happening. "You know I could use some help!"

She thought about it for 5 seconds. "Nahh!" she skipped along, took an apple, and left me against the girls. Note to self; never trust someone from Mackenzie Falls when you're fighting girls.

**Sonny's POV**

Up ahead, I could see girls fighting someone. As I got closer, I realized it was Beck.

"Sonny! I could use some help! Chad ditched me!... again!" Beck begged.

"Fine." I sighed and pulled London and Jade up by their ears.

"Oww! Hey watch it! These earrings are made out of REAL diamond." London swatted my hand away, but I ignored it. I slipped my hands to London and Jade's shoulders. I squeezed their pressure points.

They started to look sleepy, and collapsed. Macy was left there, her fist inches away from Beck's face. "You don't wanna end up like Jade and London, now do you?"

She let Beck go. We both grabbed our apples and ran along.

**Zora's POV**

After beating up Maya, Bailey, and Stella, we finally made it to the top of the mountain. There were twelve thrones lined up in a semi-circle. Chris told us once we got there, we would know which one was for who.

I immediately spotted mine. It was covered in fake fur (but looks and feels real) and had a compartment for the bows and arrow I had. Jason's throne had streams of light coming from it and had different hospital symbols coming from it. Joe's had different war symbols of it. The most disturbing one had a boar with a spear going through its head. O.o

"Looks like you guys are the first 3 back! Go find your throne and wait for everyone else to come. You can go eat some of the food on the buffet table too. Today you're treated like Gods." Chris said. For some reason, I could tell he wasn't playing a trick. The three of us loaded our plates with food and sat at our thrones. They felt really comfortable. Mainly mine because it had fake fur on it!

The next people to arrive were Chad, Robbie, and Portlyn. Since Chad was Poseidon, he was able to spot his throne quickly. His was covered with starfish and seashells and had a compartment for his trident. Portlyn was Aphrodite, Goddess of Love so of course, hers had hearts on it and was colored pink and red. Robbie was Hermes so his, of course, had wings and a place to put his winged shoes.

"Help yourselves to the food!" Jason told them. They took what they wanted and sat at their thrones. So far, only 5 of us had arrived. They needed 3 more people to arrive, and we needed 4.

**Sonny's POV**

Beck and I finally made it to the top to find Chad, Robbie, Portlyn, Jason, Zora, and Joe were already there.

"YES! We have our team back!" Portlyn exclaimed. We only needed the Gods up here to win. Not the other people. "Help yourselves to the great food!"

After getting our food, I found my throne. It was a pretty gray color and had an owl painted on its side. Beck's, being Zeus, his throne was electric blue and had a lightning bolt painted on it. After a while, Grady, Chasity, and Skylar arrived.

"Nice going, we lost!" Joe yelled.

"Ignore him. Get some awesome food and get over here!" Zora exclaimed.

Grady's throne was covered in wine grape vines, Chasity's was shaped like a big peacock feather, Skylar's had plants growing around it, Kevin's throne made all of us jealous. His was the most high-tech one! It had a TV, computer, built in iPod, etc...

The order of them was like this. On the very left sat Kevin. To his right, was Grady, Joe, Zora, Chad, Chasity, and Beck. To Beck's right was me, Jason, Portlyn, Robbie, and Skylar. We all sat in a semi-circle.

Wait a minute. If Zeus and Hera are married that means... ooh! Beck and Chasity are married! But not in real life! That also means that Portlyn (Aphrodite) is married to Kevin (Hephaestus) but is dating Joe (Ares). Weird...

"Congratulations to Team Victory for getting they're 5 Gods up here first. Team Domination, I'll see you at the campfire tonight when you're giving someone the boot!" Chris announced. While Team Domination Gods left, the rest of us stayed here. The rest of our team made it up too. They saw us sitting at the thrones.

"You there!" Beck pointed to Nico. "Fetch me some water!"

"Haha very funny, Beck. Just because you're dressed as Zeus, doesn't mean you're ACTUALLY Zeus." Nico said.

"Yeah I know but I just wanted to know how it felt to be a God!" Beck exclaimed.

"To me it feels awesome!" Portlyn said. "I mean look! My throne is pink!" she explained.

"If only these wings actually worked..." Robbie mumbled. Then his eyes widened.

"Dude don't try it!" Chad warned him. "You're just gonna fall flat on your face!"

"Yeah, Robbie don't do it!" Maya yelled. Too late. He already had the shoes laced up. He jumped into the air, and the most amazing thing happened. He was actually flying!

"I told you it would work!" he exclaimed. "Wee! I'm flying!" But all too soon, he fell, back into his throne. "I'm okay!"

**Campfire Jade's POV**

Macy is so dead for not helping me out when Sonny got to the mountain. I convinced London to vote her off too. And of course Joe would too. We're a team. Until the time comes to vote Joe off, then I dump him! (Not the kind of dump when you're dating someone!)

"If you get the gummy bears, you're safe..." Chris said. "Jason, Zora, Joe, Macy..." WHAT? I THOUGHT JOE TOLD OTHER PEOPLE TO VOTE HER OFF! "Grady, Skylar, London, Chasity... Cat, Woody, Kevin, and Cody..." That only left me and Andre!

**SCROLL DOWN TO FIND OUT WHO'S OUT!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**SCROLL DOWN TO FIND OUT WHO'S OUT!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**SCROLL DOWN TO FIND OUT WHO'S OUT!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**SCROLL DOWN TO FIND OUT WHO'S OUT!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**SCROLL DOWN TO FIND OUT WHO'S OUT!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**SCROLL DOWN TO FIND OUT WHO'S OUT!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**SCROLL DOWN TO FIND OUT WHO'S OUT!**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"And the last person to get a bag of gummy bears is... Andre."

"What? I'm out? Who voted me off?" I demanded. A few people raised their hands... including Joe. But not his brother.

"Sorry but it was all part of my plan. Hasta La Vista, Jade." Joe said. Security came and took me away.

…

…

…

**Didn't expect Joe to fool Jade, did you? For those of you who did, GOOD FOR YOU! Anyway, **

**Til meh next update, drink a bag of blood, play baseball with a drumstick, and give a hobo a piggy back ride! BYE!  
**

**-Zaira**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hehe.. so sorry for not updating... BLAME FACEBOOK! I got so caught up on it and doing stuff on iTunes so I didn't have time to write anything.. that and I had writers block.. again! :P**

**And here's something for you Bori (Beck and Tori) fans! I missed a few episodes of Victorious so I went to Wikipedia to check the episodes I've missed to watch on Youtube. Well... I FOUND AN EPISODE CALLED "Beck Falls For Tori"! I know Wikipedia isn't a reliable source most of the time, but what if this is true? Are we FINALLY going to have Bori?**

**Kay so you don't wanna hear me talk and talk do you?**

**NO!**

**I don't own SWAC, SLOD, Victorious, or Jonas**

**LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie LarryLuvsPie**

**Portlyn's POV**

"Kay. Later Sonny." I said and closed the cabin door. I started heading towards the docks. I saw some of the guys playing football. I ignored them and kept walking.

"Watch out!" a voice yelled. I turned and saw a football coming towards me. Before I could react, someone knocked me down. I closed my eyes as I fell to the hard ground. I reopened them to find beautiful brown eyes covered by glasses looking back at me. Robbie.

"Sorry about that. I didn't want you to get hit in the face by a football." Robbie said. His cheeks turned a little pink.

"Its okay. Its my fault. I should've ducked." I replied.

"Let me help you up." he said. He brought himself up and held his hand out for me. When he touched my hand, I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Thanks." I said and push the feeling in my stomach away.

He bent down and grabbed what looked like a yellow daisy. My favorite.

"For you. Its the least I could do to make up for tackling you to the ground."

I looked down at it and smiled. "Its.. its beautiful, Robbie. Thanks."

"Yeah.. I should get back to the game." he let go of my hand. "Later."

"Yeah... later." I whispered to myself when he left.

Wow... I never knew Robbie could be so sweet. He didn't want me to get hit by a football. Most guys would just tell you to duck. But he... he made sure I didn't get hit. That was so sweet... And when he blushed he looked kind of-

My eyes widened at what I was going to say. NO! He's still the same gross, nerdy, Robbie!

Oh no... WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?

I ran back to the girls cabin and locked it. I saw all the girls on my team there.

"GIRLS! CODE RED! CODE RED!" I exclaimed.

"Ah! Duck and cover!" Stella put her pillow over her head.

"Okay I admit it I took the last cupcake from the kitchen!" Sonny cried.

"Don't steal my corn cob art!" Bailey ran to protect her corn.

"I didn't steal money from Beck!" Maya said.

"Relax! No one is going to hurt us or steal anything." I reassured.

All four girls relaxed. "Oh then what is it?" Stella asked and went back to painting her toenails.

I took a deep breath. "Okay well the guys were playing football outside. It started coming towards me but I was too late to react. That's when Robbie tackled me down so I wouldn't get hit. And then he gave me a flower. Now I think I might like him."

"But you've never shown signs of liking him before." Sonny said.

"Well I always thought he was kind of cute. Now I know my real feelings after looking into his deep, chocolatey brown eyes. And saw his sweet side." I said.

"Same with me and Zack. I thought he was just a player, but he showed me his real side." Maya added.

"But you always call him a dork!" Stella pointed out.

"Yeah.. but honestly, what guy isn't a dork at times? Sonny, Chad acts like a dork around you sometimes. What do you think of it?"

She pondered on that for a minute before answering, "Well honestly its cute and funny. Especially when he accidentally snorts when he laughs."

"See? And Maya, how many time has Zack tripped over himself just be seeing how beautiful you look?" I asked.

"Well so far today, only once. Yesterday, at least 3." she replied.

"Okay. Well there's only one thing for you to do." Bailey said.

"What's that?" I asked clueless.

"Tell him!" the girls said together.

"NO!"

"Why?" Sonny asked.

"I'm too scared." I admitted.

**1 Minute Later**

"Stop! You can't make me do this!" I begged.

"We dragged you outside. Of course we're gonna make you tell him. There he is. Now GO!" Stella gave me one last shove towards Robbie.

"Fine. But you guys have to leave." I told them.

"Kay. Good luck!" Bailey said, and they all left. I took a deep breath and headed towards him. With every step I took, I felt more and more nervous.

"Robbie?" I said.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning away from Andre and Cody.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked. I glanced at Cody and Andre, "Alone?"

"Sure." he said.

We walked to the docks. "So what's up?" he asked.

"Well you know how I call you a dork?" I started. He nodded. "I only say that to hide my real feelings." I looked away from him.

He cleared his throat, "And what are your real feelings?"

"I... I like you." I stuttered.

"Oh.. will you excuse me?" he asked.

"Um okay." I said. He went behind the nearest tree.

"YES! SHE LIKES ME TOO!" I heard him yell. When he came back, he was calm.

"Well?" I asked, trying not to laugh by what he said.

"I like you too." he replied.

"So..."

"So you wanna be-"

"Yes," I answered, already knowing what he was going to ask.

"So see ya later?"

"Yeah." I started to go back to the cabins. Before I made it, I was stopped by Skylar.

"So.. a while ago I heard that you like me." he said.

"Huh?" I asked confused. "Then remembered when I told the girls I liked him. "Um yeah but-"

"Well I like you too."

"But Skylar I-"

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend now."

He tensed. "Who?" he asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Robbie."

"Why him?"

"Well I always kinda liked him. Now I know I really like him. He's really sweet."

"Hmm. Well two can play at this game." he said and left, leaving me confused.

"W-what game?" I called after. He didn't answer.

**Zora's POV**

"Ready?" Jason asked.

"Definitely." I said.

"You got the crazy glue?"

"Right here." I patted my backpack.

"Good. What time is it?"

"5:13. We've got exactly 7 minutes before Zack comes in for his afternoon nap."

"Let's move." he said. We quickly slipped into the other teams boy cabin. We located Zack's bunk and figured out where his butt would be when he would lay down. I spread some glue on it.

Meanwhile, Jason found his drawer and he took all his pants. Our plan was to make sure the back of Zack's pants would rip off when he got up from his nap. He would go looking for some more in his drawer but wouldn't find any. He'd be forced to either walk around with his boxers showing, or go around in ONLY his boxers. Perfect.

I checked my watch again. 5:17.

"He's going to be here any minute. Let's get outta here." I said.

"Kay hold on... and got it." he stuffed Zack's last pair of jeans in my backpack. "Let's go." he grabbed my hand and dragged me out. I tried to hide my smile. Total number of times he's held my hand today: 4. :)

We stopped running when we made it to the front of the mess hall. "You know, I really wish I'd gotten to know you better while we were still at Condor Studios." Jason said shyly.

A smile fought its way to my lips, "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean you're cool, funny, smart," he said. Then mumbled so I wouldn't hear him, "and pretty."

I pretended not to hear him. I looked away and smiled. "Let's go in."

We went in to find a few members of each team at the tables. Zack wasn't there. Perfect. I checked my watch. 5:23. He should be asleep. He falls asleep faster than you can say "cheese".

**30 Minutes Later**

5:53. I looked out the window to see Zack stomping down to the mess hall. IN HIS UNDIES! I nudged Jason to look. His mouth dropped. We both started cracking up. Our team looked at us as if we were aliens.

"What are you laughing about?" Woody asked.

"Oh you'll see." I said. Just as I said that, Zack came in.

"Alright, who stole all my pants and super glued my butt to my bed?" he asked angrily. Everyone burst out laughing. Even Maya.

Jason and I did our secret handshake. Zack saw and came to us. "You?" we nodded. "Oh when I'm done with you, you're going to-"

"Can you hold this?" I gave him my Pepsi.

"Um sure?"

"Now Jason!" we took our escape bombs and threw them to the ground. We were transported to the docks.

"How long do you think he'll take to find us?" Jason asked.

"Hmm... 10 minutes?" I answered.

"Well I'm okay with that." I felt his hand over mine.

…

…

…

**Aww. I love that ending. So sorry for not updating. I'll try to update more often. **

**Everybody hurts somedays**

**Its okay to be afraid**

**-Everybody Hurts – Avril Lavigne**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey. I'm sorry but, this isn't an update. **

**I'm very sorry to tell you guys this but, I've lost total interest in this story. **

**Its not just that either. I've also kind of lost my purpose in writing SWAC fanfics because Demi quit. **

**So, I'm now posting this story up for adoption. **

**To qualify, you must:**

**Have at least 3 stories complete. **

**Be a member from at least July, 2010. **

**AND, know things about SWAC. Like a lot of things like a true fan. **

**Don't worry. I'm not leaving FanFiction. I'm just gibing up on SWAC stories. I'll still keep my previous stories up, just not this one. **

**I will now be writing more Percy Jackson & The Olympians stories and Shake it Up stories. Right now, I'm working on a crossover for these two. So if you like one of these or both, keep a look out for it. Maybe even iCarly.**

**AND, I've also joined FictionPress. My penname is still xXiHeartVampiresXx so I should have a story I'm working on up by at least today. **

**I'm sorry. :(**

**I will continue to read and possibly review your stories. **

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting my stories. **

**You guys started me on my path on becoming a writer.**

**Tell me why you're so hard to forget**

**-A Little Too Not Over You – David Archuleta**

**-Zaira**


End file.
